Ancient Kingdom
by OneShaman1
Summary: One week after the battle on Punk Hazard the Strawhat pirates will went into the next adventure. But why disappeared the island in a big black hole. Why is there a portal to the ancient Kingdom 800 years ago and why are there people who look exactly like Luffy & co.? And to return to their time they have to defeat the true evil. T-rated for blood
1. The adventure begins!

**Summary: One week after the battle on Punk Hazard the Strawhat pirates will went into the next adventure. But why disappeared the island in a big black hole. Why is there a portal to the ancient Kingdom 800 years ago and why are there people who look exactly like Luffy & co.?**

**Manga/Anime: One Piece**

**Mostly Characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Just some are from me. **

**I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 1**

**-The adventure begins!-**

The Thousand Sunny was riding on the waves. The sun was shining merciless on the deck. It was really hot, everyone on the ship was sweating.

"It's too hot!" Shouted Monkey D. Luffy. He sat on a deck chair next to his elder adoptive sister Gol D. Anne.

Gol D. Roger's daughter.

"You're of rubber so don't wonder." She answered and raised her straw hat. Anne looked over to Luffy and smiled. "Why aren't you going inside?"

"Sanji told me to stay outside because of he was making lunch." Luffy answered.

Then Sanji went out of the galley with drinks on a tray.

"Anne-chan! And Luffy. Here are you drinks." The blonde cook gave Anne and Luffy their drinks and disappeared again inside to give the other drinks to the others.

Anne stood up from her deck seat and looked to the skyline of the ocean.

"I wonder when the next island will come." She said. Anne already had been in the New World.

In the last two years she had traveled with the Red-haired Shanks.

Anne had visited Ace's and Whitebeard's grave and he had been there.

She told him that the whole crew will meet in two years in Sabaody Archipelago and that she had to get stronger to protect Luffy and the others.

Shanks was impressed that she wanted to get stronger for others and asked her if she wanted to travel with her for the two years and he'll help her training.

And he really helped her. Anne wasn't using her devil fruit to fight very often. She think it was an overkill.

She used more the powers of Haki. Shanks helped her to master the Kenbushoku Haki, the Busoshoku Haki and at least the Haoshoku Haki.

Anne could use before Kenbushoku and Busoshoku Haki but not perfectly. And she never mastered Haoshoku even when she had it one year longer than Ace.

Shanks also told her how to use combo attacks with Haki. And it was effective. Anne used one combo attack together with Luffy against Hody Jones.

But there was an other sort of Haki. It can just be used by people who ate devil fruits and possess the Haoshoku Haki.

It was called Kokan Haki*.

This Haki was something like schizophrenia. But there you're changing just body and powers and just a little part of the character with stronger creatures like gods or legendary creatures.

Anne could use it.

She was changing with a shinimegami, a death goddess. She is able to revive and kill people just with the move of her hand.

Luffy had used it, too. Back then at Thriller Bark. When he had hundred shadows inside of him. But actually at this time Kokan Haki awakened and you need a lot of time to manage to use it when you want. Anne still couldn't use it long or it will get out of control.

"Soon should one appear." Suddenly the voice of Nami said. Anne turned around to her.

She was really wondering how some of her crew mates had changed... and some not. She was really surprised how Franky had changed.

"What is the name of it?" Anne asked. She already had been here so she barely knew the names of the islands.

"Hm... there don't stood anything." Nami answered. She had got a map in her hands and looked at it. Nami flipped the map.

"There's something written but the ink is blurred." Anne went over to her and looked at the map. There stood just four letters: agan.

"I can't read it either." She said. "But where is this island?"

Nami pointed at a place before the island.

"We're here. But from there we have to see the island. But there's nothing." Anne said.

"Well, maybe it's far away." Nami said.

Then they heard Sanji calling for them. The lunch was ready.

Nami rolled the Map again and sigh.

"Maybe the island will appear later." She said and they walked back inside.

Luffy was trying to steal the food of the others again.

When he was trying to steal Anne's food she ram her fork in his hand

Luffy cried and took his rubber arm back and looked angrily at Anne.

"How many times I told you not to steal my food?" She just answered and made a grimace.

After the lunch she went to the deck again and looked over the figurehead of Sunny at the skyline.

The island still hadn't appeared.

And it already get dark.

"Brook! Play a song!" She heard Usoppe calling.

"Yohohoho! Of course!"

And then the speaking skeleton begun to play one of his soul songs.

Anne smiled when she heard the song. It reminded her of her twin brother somehow. She tried not to be sad of it. Inside she was still sorrowing but outside she tried to look happy.

Then she suddenly saw something on the skyline at the time when it was dark. On the one side of the sky it was already dark and on the other side it was light.

She knit the eyebrows and could see then the skyline of an island. Anne smiled.  
"There's an island!" She shouted. Just a moment later Luffy stood next to her.  
"Where?" He asked. Anne pointed at the skyline.  
"There."  
The others were on deck, too and stared at the skyline of the island. She furrow her brow. The island looked so familiar to her that it was really creepy. It was like she saw it already a lot of times.  
But then she left and went to the bathroom. She wanted to get the hottest water.  
She turned away from this weird familiar island.  
Before she went into the bathroom she took her clothes with which she was sleeping out of her room**.  
Then she went to the bathroom. She filled the huge tube with water and took the shampoo and the soap she was using usually and went out of her clothes and loosen the hair pins out of her long black wavy hair. Then she went into the tube and stared at her own reflection on the water. The left eye was hidden behind an illusion of an usual emerald green eye - like the other one. It had been an idea of Benn Beckmann, Shanks's right hand. He told her that with the illusion she won't harm enemies right away like without the illusion. And it succeeded. Anne lay her hand on her left eye and like she was stroking something away the illusion disappeared with the move of her hand. And she stared into the red devil eye of the shinimegami. Everyone who will look more than five seconds will turn to ash and die.  
And there was still the scar which went from up of her eyebrow down to her lower jaw. And that was one of three reasons while she hid the eye. She got the scar from Blue Jam when she protected Luffy from getting killed ten years ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Who said you brats could run away?" Asked suddenly Blue Jam's voice. Ace, Luffy and Anne turned around._

_"Blue Jam!" Shouted Ace. "I thought you were the one who had started the fire! What are you still doing here? I thought you had long escaped!"_

_"Shut up, brat. We're desperate... we're in an unexpected pinch. Humans are funny creatures. Even in the depths of despair, they can laugh." Said Blue Jam._

_Anne grabbed Luffy's and Ace's hands._

_"Let's go, guys! We must get away from here!" She shouted. The three begun to run, but two members of Blue Jam's crew catches them._

_"We worked together, so now we're going to die together...!" Said Blue Jam. "So tell me... where is your treasure hidden?"_

_"You are asking about the treasure... although we're going to die?" Asked Anne shocked._

_"Go and get it! When not it will just go to waste!" Shouted Blue Jam. Luffy looked at Ace._

_"Don't be stupid! You and Sabo worked hard..."_

_"Alright, I'll tell you." Said Ace._

_"ACE!" Shouted Luffy. Anne was silent, she just bite on her bottom lip._

_"You and Sabo spend years collecting this treasure..." She mumbled._

_"Sabo will understand! Right now our lives are more important." Said Ace. Blue Jam smiled just mean. Suddenly two members of his crew grabbed Ace."What are you doing! I just told you where it is!" Shouted Ace._

_"But you might lying. You'll have to come with us." Said Blue Jam gloomy. Luffy was about to help Ace, but A grabbed his wrist._

_"Don't." She whispered. But inside of her, she would rush to help her twin brother._

_"Give me a break! If you do that you won't be able to get away! You can go without us!" Shouted Ace angrily._

_"Don't make me angrier than I am!" Shouted Blue Jam and pointed with his gun at Ace. Anne and Luffy wince._

_"I'm going to coma back and have my revenge on these nobles... even if I have to use some Kid's treasure to do it. You 'siblings' should do the same. They think they're special. They think everyone else is trash!" Said Blue Jam gloomy._

_"Sabo doesn't think that!" Shouted Ace._

_"He's the same as them, you maggot. He just liked hanging out with you because it made him feel superior! What danger will a rich kid like that ever face! This was just some sort of noble's game!" Screamed Blue Jam. "Inside he looked down on you and laughed!"_

_"Don't say another bad word about Sabo!" Screamed Ace angrily._

_"Yeah! Sabo just wanted to be free!" Shouted Anne. A member of Blue Jam had grabbed her. Luffy bite in the wrist of one and went free with this. The member get out his sword._

_"NO!" Yelled Anne and jumped out of the hold of the guy and jumped between the member with the big sharp sword and Luffy._

_The sword hit her left side of face and let her fall down some meters away._

_"Anne!" Shouted Ace and tried to get free to help her, but the snatch of the member was too strong for him. Brooke stood slowly up, hold her left hand on the left side of her face. Blood split out of the wound and fell like a bloody fountain on the ground._

_"Ugh... damn... my eye..." She mumbled. Anne put her hand away and tried to open her eye, but it doesn't function. The eye was bust._

_Anne blink with the other and suddenly she could feel a weird feeling in her left eye. She heard a voice and could open the left eye. Luffy and Ace looked surprised and shocked at the eye, Blue Jam doesn't look very long at it. His members looked at it... and turned into ash which flew away with the air._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

***Kokan means swap/exchange in Japanese. It's a long time ago since I have created it. I have called it like this because of it's some sort of schizophrenia.**

****I mean with it that every crew member has got his/ her own room. I have write down it because of I thought the next ship will gave every member his single room :D**

**I'm also a fan of the pairings SanjixNami, LuffyxHancock and OcxZoro. So don't wonder if there will be any sight of these pairings.**

**And I know Anne's name was Brooke before but because of Roger wanted to call his girl Anne I thought many times to call her other and decide to call her Anne then.**


	2. A lost brother who actually wasn't lost

**Chapter 2**

**-A lost brother who actually wasn't lost-**

I will always protect Luffy. She thought. It's not because of he's my younger brother. He is the only one of my siblings who is left. And I want him to get the pirate king.  
She smiled and dived quickly into the water to get her hair wet.  
Then her sight fell on the massive golden key around her neck. The key with the letters O.P. - U. which were irritating her.  
She had already asked a lot of people if they knew what it means but no one could tell her.  
She just knew that it was from he father. He gave it Garp and Garp gave it to Anne's and Ace's mother Portgas D. Rouge. And Rouge give it to the first born of her twins - Anne. She was just five minutes elder than Ace.  
Anne was very proud of her parents. She doesn't understood how her mother managed to keep Ace and her in her womb for 22 months. Anne wasn't even sure if she will manage it. But for that she had got a great respect to her mother. She was very proud of her father, the pirate king Gol D. Roger. Even when he was ill he managed to get the pirate king. When she had been little she had beaten up the guys who talked bad about Roger - just like Ace.  
She washed herself and at the time she was washing her hair the door opened and Zoro walked inside.  
"Hey!" She shouted and her cheeks turned red. "What about knocking? I could be someone else!"  
Zoro grinned at her as he went to the toilet cabin.  
"First: I saw you going in. And second: there's nothing I haven't saw before."  
"Pervert!" Anne shouted and threw a bucket full of water on his head.  
"Gah!"  
Later Zoro sat with a red scratch in the tube in front of her.  
"Was this necessary?" He asked.  
"Then stop saying perverted things to me." Anne replied.  
This time Zoro didn't answer.  
"By the way Nami said we'll be by this island in about one day."  
"Hm." Made Anne and looked out of the window which show the deck and the island.  
"What is it?" Zoro asked while she still stared outside.  
"Nothing." Nami sigh. "The island...it feels familiar."  
"You have already been to the New World. Maybe because of that." Zoro said  
"Yes, maybe."

But later in the night when Anne was sleeping she get a dream. She saw a big ship like this ones which were used by the Tenryubito to travel. But there was no Tenryubito on it. A lot of people were talking and yelling something. And in front of the ship was the island. There was a forest, a mountain. And buildings rise out of the forest.  
Then the dream end. And an other one appeared. There was Sabo who had been killed by a Tenryubito but he looked elder. He still has his hat but. He looked like an adult. He had still a cloak on but without a shirt underneath and the pants.  
Then she saw how Ace died and her heart felt like it was bleeding.  
Ace died but in the next moment he was alive and smiled. And Anne felt like she was smiling, too.  
Then there was this map of the island they have seen. And the ink write down the name of it - Demahagan.  
Then Anne woke up by loud voices and such a strong quake that she nearly fell from bed.  
She blink and realized that it was an sea quake and ran after her nakama up to the deck.  
"What's going on?!" She shouted and grabbed the railing.  
"The island!" Shouted Chopper.  
Anne stared at the place where the island had to be. But there was only a big hole.  
"The hole had took the island! Yohohohoho!" Brook shouted.  
Sunny was swimming directly towards the hole.  
"Franky! Put the anchor down!" Shouted Nami.  
"Yes sir!"  
Franky went with his massive cyborg body below and let the anchor down.  
At the edge of the hole the ship stopped and swinging.  
"Puh." Everyone made. Anne was facing the abyss.  
"What shall we do now?" She heard Usoppe saying.  
A quiet single crackling sound confused her.  
"Can Sunny drive with Channel 0 even backward?" Asked Robin.  
Four crackling sounds.  
"No it can't. But we could use the Chicken Voyage." Answered Franky.  
Seven cracking sounds.  
"The current will lead the ship back to that hole." Nami explained.  
Eleven crackling sounds.  
Anne looked over the railing at the anchor chain. And she get pale.  
The anchor chain had got a huge crack. So that had been this sound. The current was actually too strong for the chain.  
"Guys." She said and grabbed the railing again. "The anchor chain is crackling."  
"This can't be." Said Franky and went next to Anne. "When we arrived I have checked everything and the chain had been..."  
It was like a keyword.  
The chain broken and Sunny fell into the deep of the hole.  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
Luffy clung to Anne who grabbed the railing.  
Zoro held the railing, too. Nami, Robin and Chopper grabbed the mast. Sanji, Brook and Usoppe held the ropes. Franky was holding the steering wheel.  
Suddenly a fog appeared and Brooke noticed that it smelt really weird.  
"What is this?!" She shouted and looked around.  
"This smell..." Chopper mumbled "It smells like chloroform!"  
The fog was chloroform!  
Anne slowly noticed how she get weaker and then she lost consciousness.

When she then slowly woke up again could she hear a sound like someone was typing something.  
And then there was a male voice.  
"Look. It seems like she woke up again."  
The voice was really familiar. And then there was an other voice.  
More familiar to Anne.  
"Good. I was really looking forward to meet them."  
Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at a ceiling.  
She sat up and looked around.  
It was a laboratory. Full with weird machines and computers.  
"What...?" She could see an old man with long hair which was pinned up and a long beard. He wears a cloak.  
Then Anne noticed like she felt really weak.  
"Good day." Said the old man. "I know you've got a lot of questions, but first I'll introduce myself. I'm Dr. Cynder. I'm researching the whole Atmosphere here for the Revolution Army."  
"Why?"  
He's working for Luffy's father. She thought.  
"The fog is coming from the mountain what actually is a volcano. It's weaken people and neutralize the devil fruit powers. So this mean devil fruit users became weak, usual people." Dr. Cynder explained.  
"I don't like the feeling of being weak." Anne mumbled.  
"You can use Busoshoku Haki. Then you'll go back to your usual strength, but without the powers of the devil fruit."  
"I don't care. I even hadn't used the devil fruit's power often."  
Then she concentrated to built with Busoshoku Haki an armor around her. And she felt how her strength returned.

She went down from the bed and looked around.  
"Where I am?" Anne asked.  
"This is Demahagan - also known as the ancient kingdom." Dr. Cynder replied.

"The ancient kingdom?" Brooke asked surprised. The old man in front of her nod.

Anne already heard a lot of people talking about it.

"Isn't it the place where these dumb Tenryubito came from?" She asked. Dr. Cynder hit her head with his walking cane.

"What was this for?!" She shouted.

"I know you mean the World Nobles. What they actually weren't. They were impostors. The real ones won't be arrogant like them. The real Tenryubitos had been called like this because of they were using the powers of dragons. The World Nobles Saint Rosward are the descendants from the 20 kings of the other kingdoms. They just took the name about two hundred years ago." Dr. Cynder explained. "And I heard your crew had beaten up some, eh?"

"Yes, they had hurt our friend." Anne replied. "And I hate them! They killed my brother Sabo!"

"Wrong."

"Eh?"

"They hadn't kill him." Dr. Cynder said.

"They had! I have see it with my own eyes!" Anne shouted.

"Then look behind you." He said. Anne looked irritated at him and turned around.

And her eyes widened.

"I'm not death." An elder Sabo said. "Dragon rescued me."

Brooke couldn't end staring at Sabo. He looked like the elder version Anne saw in her dream.

"Sabo?!" She asked surprised. Then she laughed. "SABO!"

She jumped at him and hugged him tight to her.

"You're alive!"

"Of course." Sabo said and laughed. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Anne asked and let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"Well, I have joined the Revolution Army after Dragon saved me." Sabo explained. "But first we should go and search the others. On this island are many many weird creatures. And without devil fruits and weak because of the fog they won't defeat them." He said.

"That's right!" Anne said. "Let's go!"

**I thought it will be great to let Sabo still be alive. And he had got a role in my story, too. **


	3. Weird creatures and a mass grave

**Chapter 3**

**-Weird creatures and a mass grave-**

_Switching to the others..._

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Said Usoppe. He was laying like the others on the ship.

"Where are we?" Asked Luffy and looked around. Then he looked around again and noticed that Anne wasn't here. "And where's Anne?"

"What?!" Shouted Sanji. "Anne-chan disappeared?! We have to go right now and search her!"

Before Sanji could jump off the ship he collapsed on the ground.

"What is this?" He asked.

"I feel so... weak." Said Nami.

Luffy looked up. He was feeling like the others, too. But he was worrying about Anne.

"Gaaah!" Suddenly shouted Usoppe.

"What is it, Usoppe?" Asked Brook.

"Look at Chopper!" He shouted. Chopper looked like a normal reindeer. And when he moved his mouth nothing came out.

"It looks like he changed back into a reindeer." Robin said.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe it had something to do with this island." Answered Zoro. He looked at the beach. Sunny was laying on it's side on the beach. The mast was touching the sand.

Then there was a loud screech in the forest.

Then there was a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Usoppe asked.

_Luffy!_

It was Anne's voice in Luffy's head. He remembered that they could talk in their minds together.

_Luffy! There are monsters! Use Busoshoku Haki first!_

And again there was this loud screech.

So Luffy closed his eyes and concentrated to use Busoshoku Haki as an armor.

And then a creature which looked exactly like the Basilik in Impel Down.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Shouted Brook and looked shocked at the creature.

Luffy could feel how he get stronger again.

Then he tried to attack the Basilik with his rubber arm. But it doesn't function.

He couldn't stretch his arm. It was like his devil fruit power was gone.

He panicked because of he didn't know what to do.

The Basilik kicked the ship and Sunny turned around.

There was a loud cracking sound as the mast broke.

"Sunny!" Shouted Franky.

"You asshole! You destroyed our ship!" Shouted Sanji.

Franky, Sanji and Zoro tried to attack the Basilik but it threw them away into the forest.

"Franky! Sanji! Zoro!" Shouted Usoppe.

Then suddenly the Basilik flew high over Sunny into the air and then into the sea.

When it go up it screeched angrily.

"Hey, you destroyed Sunny!" Shouted Anne's voice angrily.

Then Luffy saw her, she stood next to a man who had such clothing like Sabo.

"Hey, Luffy, long time no see." He said and looked up.

It was Sabo!

"Sabo!" Shouted Luffy. "You're alive?!"

"I won't let kill myself so easily." Sabo answered. Luffy grinned. He was happy to see Sabo alive.

"Luffy, I told you to activate the Kenbushoku Haki." Anne said.

"Yes, but my devil fruit power!" Luffy answered.

"Ah, right. On this island devil fruits aren't useable. You're an usual human now." She explained.

Luffy made a grimace.

The Basilik screeched again and attacked this time Anne and Sabo.

Sabo grabbed a sword and slayed the Basilik while Brooke used Haoshoku Haki to beat it up.

Then it lay dead on the ground.

"Who is this?" Asked Brook and looked at Sabo who was coming up on the ship.

"That's Sabo. One of our brothers." Anne said while Sabo was talking to Luffy.

"You both have not only Ace as a brother?" Asked Nami. Anne shook her head.

"Well, we thought that he's death. But he isn't." She explained.

"And what's this thing with the devil fruits?" Asked Robin.

"There's a fog coming out of the volcano. It's neutralizing the devil fruit's power and weaken you." Sabo explained.

Brooke nodded and looked over into the forest where Zoro, Sanji and Franky were coming out.

"Sunny is really broken." Franky muttered and looked at the mast of the ship.

"But good that I have enough wood."

"It's not good to stay here." Said Sabo. "There are more monster like Basilik. And sometimes they're really strong."

"So what?" Asked Sanji.

"You have already lost to Basilik. What want you do when the enemy is stronger and more dangerous?" Asked Sabo. "And I don't know if you have got Busoshoku Haki to get your strength back."

"Buso...what?" Asked Zoro.

"Busoshoku is a Form of Haki. You're creating an armor around you, It protects against other devil fruits... and like it seems this weird fog, too." Explained Anne.

"I don't have something like that." Said Nami.

"That's not good, but you're not using a devil fruit, right?" Asked Sabo. Nami shook her head.

"I've got a weapon."

"With it you can attack. But I don't know if it helps against the monster." Sabo said. "But let's go. Because of it's your ship it will stay here. I'll show you the way to Dr. Cynder."

They all left Sunny.

"What did you mean with ' because of it's _your _ship it'll stay here?" Anne asked Sabo while they went the way along back to Dr. Cynder's second laboratory.

"Look over there." Said Sabo and made a move with his head left. Anne looked around him and saw a big hole. Inside were tons of wreck.

"What had happened with all these ships?" Asked Franky.

"The monster had destroyed them... many of the crew members of each ship get mad after a half year because of..." Then he stopped.

"Because of what?" Asked Robin.

"Because of this island... no one can return from it. Even when you're sailing some miles you'll end landing here." Sabo explained.

"And why we had fell trough a hole?" Asked Usoppe.

"Well..."

Anne doesn't listened anymore. She looked at the hole. And then suddenly her sight blurred.

She blink and when it got better her nakamas had disappeared. Instead she saw a lot of people clothed in kimonos. Most of them were hurt. And they cried.

Anne didn't understood what was happening. She felt how she war crying, felt the sorrow and the despair in her heart. She felt the same way she had felt after Ace's death.

She couldn't understand what was happening and suddenly her body moved by itself and she looked around. There was a guy in a kimono who resembled Usoppe. He cowered before the hole and light a torch. Anne then moved to the hole and hold her breathe.

There were so many corpses inside the hole. It looked like they had died from illness or some heavy injuries.

The guy who looked like Usoppe still light the torch while other throw wood planks into the mass grave. Someone pour a liquid inside.

It smells like benzine.

Then the guy who looked like Usoppe throw two torches into the mass grave and everyone went some steps back.

The fire was bright and high. So bright that Anne's eyes hurt. She lifted her hand before her eyes. Then her vision blurred again and she saw her nakamas again.

"Onee-chan!" Shouted Luffy "Get going!"

Anne noticed that the others had already went on and hurried after them. She was really surprised about that what she saw.

"And why can't we go back?" Asked Luffy then.

"I don't know. On the Porneglyph in the ruins in the northeast of the island. But neither I or Dr. Cynder can read it."

"I can do it." Said Robin. "I can read the Porneglyph."

"Really? Then... then I think Dr. Cynder would like to know what stood there."

**3rd Chapter is out. I actually am writing the story at once and then updating the ready chapters.**

**The vision which Anne actually have got is something what happened in her last life. I have read somewhere that people will see parts of her last life when they see something they have saw back then and which had many emotions bound with it... or something like this. **


	4. Please safe us!

**Chapter 4**

**-Please safe us!-**

Dr. Cynder's second laboratory was in the ruins. When he heard that Robin could read the Porneglyphs he was happy.

"That's really good. The last kings of this island who lived 900 years ago made the Porneglyphs. There stood were the places where the antique weapons are. Or the history.

On the Rio Porneglyph stood the true history. And Shanks said it can also be that on it stood what exactly the 'Will of D.' is.

"But we'll do it tomorrow." Said Dr. Cynder. "Night fall soon. Sabo, show them a room."

"All right." Sabo answered. "Come on, guys. I'll show you a room."

He lead the mugiwara pirates to a room in the house where Dr. Cynder's laboratory was.

"Aah! That had been such a tiring day." Said Usoppe and fell down on one of the beds.

"You haven't done anything." Said Sanji and threw a pillow in Usoppe's face.

"Yeah? You haven't done anything, too." Said Usoppe and threw the pillow back. And then a heavy pillow fight.

Anne grinned and went out before one of the pillows could hit her.

Then she felt it again. This weird feeling since she had saw the mass grave. In the northeast something was calling for her. She couldn't hear anything calling but it was like something was dragging her there.

She went some steps forward and saw Dr. Cynder. He looked into the sky with a telescope.

" What are you doing?" She asked. Dr. Cynder wince and let the telescope fall down to the ground.

"Girl, don't scare me! I am an old man, I could get a heart attack." He said angrily. Anne laughed.

"I'm sorry. But what's so interesting on the sky?" She asked and looked up.

"Here. Look inside and over to the largest star."

She looked over to it with the telescope to the star.

"What's wrong with it?" Anne asked and gave the telescope back to Dr. Cynder.

"Did you see this star in the sky on the Grand Line... or any other sea?" Said Dr. Cynder.

"No... not really." Anne answered. The star shines somehow red.

"Since 900 years it shines like this." He said. "From the day on the massacre happened."

"Where do you know it from?"

"Because of I was there back then." He said.

"You're 900 years old?" Anne asked. Dr. Cynder nod.

"I am. We scientists have created a serum and I tried it. It have got aftereffects in Form of being weak. But now I'm waiting until the thousand years will pass... and I will be able to die." He said.

"Okay... but why don't you know what stood on the Porneglyph."

"Because of the royal family created it. And they were the only ones who have created the font of the Porneglyphs and write down. But in the last minutes they wrote down something on a stone... and then they died."

"Oh." Said Anne.

"Yes... and when I saw you for the first time... you resemble the empress so much... like a living effigy." Dr. Cynder answered. "But she hadn't the scar over her left eye... and it wasn't red."

"I supposed that she hadn't saved her younger brother and lost her real eye." Anne answered.

"It's Kokan Haki, right?" Dr. Cynder asked. Anne blinked and then she nod.

"Yes, it is."

"I knew it. It's the most rare power of the world." Said Dr. Cynder.

"I know." Answered Anne. "But there was something else why I'm not sleeping. It's like something is calling me.. and I couldn't understood what exactly it was."

"Calling you say?" Said Dr. Cynder. "Hm... and you say it's going to this way?"

Anne nod.

"That's the way to the ruins... hm I've got a feeling that..."

"What?"

"Nothing. We'll go to the ruins when everyone is awake again." Said Dr. Cynder.

"All right." Said Anne and then she turned around and went over back to the room.

All were sleeping in very weird poses.

And there weren't enough beds to sleep in.

"Onee-chan." She suddenly heard. "Where have you been?"

Luffy wasn't asleep. He sat on his bed with crossed legs and stared out of the window.

"I... I... have got this feeling." Said Anne.

"Like someone's dragging you." Said Luffy.

"You've got the same feeling like me?" Anne asked. Luffy grinned.

"Let's go and see what's there!" He shouted. "Now I'm really excited."

He had again this weird shine in his eyes and a big grin.

Anne sigh and then she smiled.

"Heading off without the others?" She asked.

"They can rest. Come on, Onee-chan!"

He put his arm around Anne and dragged her out.

"Hyperactivity like always." She said while Luffy still dragged her.

"Wow!" Shouted Anne and looked around. There were a lot ruins of buildings and a palace. But on the street was dried blood. Plants were on the ruins. The moon shines directly at the street.

"This place looks old." Said Luffy and went into every ruin.

"Of course. It's 900 years old." Answered Anne. "Looks like a war had happened here."

She went on, there was still the thing calling her.

Then she heard how something rumbled.

"Luffy! Don't touch anything!" She shouted.

"But look what I found!" Luffy said and went out.

Anne looked around. It looked like a sword.

"It's a sword." She said and looked at it. She could feel how heavy it was. Then she looked at the blade. It had got a white flower-like edge and the blade was shining nearly invisible.

"That had got a diamond blade." She said.

"It's a sword for Zoro."

"How should he use it, silly? He can just use the three-swordsmanship. What should he do with a fourth sword?"

"Maybe when the next one will break?"

"I don't think he'll let this happen. I'll give that sword to Sabo. He told me that he had got a second sword some time ago but he lost it. I think he'll like it." Said Anne and put it over her shoulder.

"Hey! I wanted to have it!" Shouted Luffy.

"And lost it? Forget it!"

"You're so mean, Onee..."

"Shut the hell up!" She shouted and hit Luffy.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurts!"

"Of course, I'm using Haki." Said Anne. Then she walked on with the sword on her back.

She walked towards the ruins of the castle.

"Aah! Matte iru!" He shouted and headed after Anne.

She then stopped. The castle was cut off.

"What the..." Luffy said and looked down the cliff.

"It looks like there was a earthquake and the earth between the castle and the village collapsed." Anne said. She looked at the other side of the cliff.

"If we'll jump... then we'll may get to the other side." She said.

"But I can use my devil fruit!" Luffy said.

"Didn't you listened to me before? I told you this weird fog around this island is neutralizing it! You can't use it! Me, Chopper and Robin, too!" She said. Then she went some steps back and ran then. As she reached the edge she jumped and flew over to the other side. She slides, stumbled and

crashed into a tree.

Without any word she stood up and rub her back.

"Come on, Luffy!" She shouted.

"All right!" Shouted Luffy. He ran and by the edge he jumped and landed directly next to Anne.

"Hehe! I did it!" He shouted.

"See? But now let's go. This thing – or whatever it is – is still calling. And it's inside the ruin of the castle."

They both walked into the ruins and Anne looked around the hall. Everything looked so familiar it was really creepy.

"This looks kinda familiar." Said Luffy.

"Yeah." Said Anne. She could now _feel _where the thing was. In the underground.

She went to a heavy metal door and kicked it open because of it was already rusted.

There were stairs down.

"Found the way." Said Anne and walked down.

"It's too dark to see anything." Said Luffy.

Anne remembered how to make a torch. There was a burnt-down torch. She took it and light it. The fire made the room light.

"Okay, then let's go." Said Anne and went further down.

When both reached the room they looked around. There was just a table with some chairs around it. There was also some bookshelves with rotten papers inside. On the wall stood something in a spidery handwriting. It looked exactly like that what stood on the Porneglyphs.

But in front of Anne's eyes the letters moved and stopped in an other place.

Then there stood something what Anne could understand better.

_In a world like this one cruelty is usual._

_But no one has excepted this..._

_that **he **would betray us and made an alliance_

_with the other 20 kings._

_On this day many, many people left their lives._

_And we feel that we'll do the same soon, too._

_But before that when someone will be able to read this..._

_PLEASE SAVE US!_

"Please save us?" Asked Anne and Luffy at the same time.

"Isn't it too late?" Asked Luffy.

"It is. I don't know what they meant with it." Anne said.

Then she suddenly saw a blue-white glint underneath her and looked down.

Luffy and she stood on a platform with weird runes.

"What have you done again?!" She shouted and looked at Luffy.

"I didn't do anything!" He shouted at the moment when Anne felt a weird feeling in her stomach an everything turned dark.


	5. 900 years back in time

**Chapter 5**

**-900 years back in time-**

_Switching again to the others..._

"Hey, did you see Luffy or Anne?" Asked Nami. She returned from the laboratory of Dr. Cynder.

"No we haven't." Said Usoppe.

"They haven't been in their beds in the morning." Said Zoro.

"That's not good." Said Sabo. "Maybe they went off? That will be usual to them."

"They went off in the middle of the night." Said Robin. "They wanted to go to the ruins."

"They went without us?!" Shouted Nami angrily.

"So we should go after them." Said Sanji.

Dr. Cynder went along.

"That will be very good. Let's get going." He said. Then there was a loud screech.

"Again one of the monsters were attacking!" Shouted Brook.

"We should hurry." Said Sabo. "It can be one of these bad ones."

Then there appeared a huge frog.

"A frog!?" Shouted Nami, Usoppe and Brook at the same time.

"Let's go!" Shouted Dr. Cynder.

And they begun to run the way along to the castle while the frog followed them.

"Why are these monster following us?" Asked Sanji.

"They're confused because of that what happened all these years ago." Answered Dr. Cynder. "When the war had been they attacked the villains and the soldiers."

They didn't take long to get to the ruins. And the frog stopped and turned around. Then it disappeared.

"Finally." Said Franky.

"This really looks like a war happened here." Said Robin and looked at the ruins.

"There's dried blood on the ground." Said Zoro.

"Gah!" Made Usoppe and Chopper at the same time and stepped back.

"The earth between the castle and the village had collapsed after the last earthquake." Said Sabo. "We have to jump."

"There's no need." Said Franky. "I'll built a bridge."

He just needed a minute to built a bridge.

"That was quick." Said Sabo.

"Of course, I have lived in the craftsman town Water 7." Franky answered. "My teacher had built the ship of the pirate king."

"Anne's and Ace's father."

"Right! I was really shocked when I found out that they're Gold Roger's children!" Said Usoppe.

"I was more wondering why they hadn't told us." Said Nami. "Probably Luffy doesn't knew it either."

"No, we knew it. They told us." Said Sabo. "Luffy was really excited."

"But why didn't they told us?" Asked Brook.

"Garp actually have forbidden to talk about this. Because of when the Marine will get it out... they would hunt them. And they had been children back then." Sabo explained while they went over the bridge Franky had made.

"I'm not understanding that you all like to being a pirate. They were evil in the times when I was in your age."

"Some of them are still evil." Said Sanji.

"Like Blackbeard." Answered Sabo. "He has gotten a Yonko."

Then they entered the hall of the ruins of the castle. The stairs to the next floor had collapsed. But Dr. Cynder went left to a hole.

"Wasn't there a door yesterday?" He asked.

"It looks like Luffy and Anne had been here." Said Robin.

"One of them destroyed the door." Answered Dr. Cynder grim and went down.

"...and light a torch." Said Sabo. On the end of the stairs there was a glint of a fire.

"But I can't hear voices." Said Usoppe. "Maybe something happened to them."

Then they reached the room.

"A library?" Asked Robin.

"It had been some kind of. But..."

He broke the sentence when he saw over to the words written in Porneglyph language. The platform underneath was glinting blue-white together with the runes.

"Eeeh!" Sabo shouted. "It's glinting!"

"What is this?" Asked Zoro and stepped closer.

"The text on the wall..." Said Robin.

"What does it mean, Robin-swan?!" Asked Sanji with hearts as his eyes.

"There stood; In a world like this one cruelty is usual. But no one has excepted this... that **he **would betray us and made an alliance with the other 20 kings. On this day many, many people left their lives. And we feel that we'll do the same soon, too. But before that when someone will be able to read this... Please save us." Robin read out loud.

"Please save us?" Asked the others.

"How? That all happened 900 years back in the past!" Said Sabo.

"That is it. Somehow they knew someone will come and save them... and they created a time portal. And that is this thing." Dr. Cynder pointed at the platform.

"A time portal?" Asked Franky. "Something like that exists?"

"You see here. There it is." Dr. Cynder said. "You just need to step on it."

"As if we would..." Begun Nami but then Brook, Usoppe and Chopper already stepped on it. And then the runes begun to glint blue-white and a light appeared around it.

"It function!" Shouted Sabo. "But when I stepped on it nothing happened."

"I think it's..." But Dr. Cynder couldn't end his sentence because of Sanji, Franky and Zoro stepped on the platform.

"Weird feeling." Said Zoro.

"Hey! Wait!" Shouted Nami and stepped on the platform and after her Robin.

"I think I'm going, too." Said Sabo with a big grin and stepped on the platform, too."

"Wait! I have to..." But it was too late. The nine disappeared. And the platform stopped glinting.

"I'm not sure if you can manage it ever back again..." Mumbled Dr. Cynder.

_Meanwhile in an other time..._

"Aah." Anne sat up and rub the back of her head. She didn't recognize where she was. It looked like a forest but actually not that forest she had passed. It looked more like it was an other, with more healthy trees and not these died ones.

Slowly she stood up and looked around. From there where she was standing she could see a light of a torch.

She walked over to it and hoped it was Dr. Cynder's house.

It looked like his house but before it sat on a bench a woman with long wavy strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and freckles.

And she wore a kimono with a beautiful pattern.

When Anne went over to her she looked up.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" She asked. "And what are you wearing."

Anne looked down on her. She just had got her purple Tank-Top with a zip on the right side and black Hot-Pants with boots.

"Well... you let it sounds like you know me." Anne said. The woman looked really familiar to her. But she had no idea where from.

"But you're... oh, you just look like her, right?" Asked the woman and smiled. Anne was surprised that the smile of the woman looked exactly like hers.

"I'm looking like who?" Anne asked.

"Oh, so you're not from here." The woman said. "I'm Elia, the mother of Ameia, Ryo and Dal."

"Who?" Asked Anne. She didn't knew these people and she looked amazed at the woman, Elia.

"Who?"

"You don't know them? They're the current emperors of Demahagan."

"But... they told me that there had been a war and in this war the emperors died. And this was 900 years ago." Anne said.

"So you have used one of their experiments. But did you said there's a war?" Elia asked. Anne nod.

"That... we all new that something like this will happen. I think Ameia would be pleased to meet you." Said Elia and stood up. "I'll let her know about you. Do you want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea, please." Said Anne.

"Well then, come in." Said Elia and Anne followed her inside. She understood what happened.

She had traveled 900 years back in time. Probably to rescue them at the time of the war. But where was Luffy? He had been on the platform like Anne, too.

Elia made the tea while Anne looked around. There was a kitchen, a dinning room and a living room in one. Anne looked at the photos on a dresser. There was a photo of an younger Elia with three children.

All three looked exactly like Anne, Ace and Luffy when they were little.

"Your children... they're looking exactly like my brothers and me at that age." She said.

"That's why I thought first you're Ameia." Elia said and gave Anne a cup of tea.

"I understood." Said Anne and took the cup and drunk the tea while she looked at the photo and Elia wrote a letter.

"Oh, I forgot to ask your name." Said Elia.

"I'm Anne."

"Well then, Anne. You said you're from the future. How is it like?" Asked Elia while she wrote a letter to her daughter, the empress of Demahagan.

"Full of pirates. We all are searching for a treasure my father left, the One Piece." Anne explained. "And the one who will find it will be the kaizokuo. But this will be my ototo, for sure."

"You do love your siblings?" Elia asked.

"Of course I do. Even when I lost one of them two years ago." She pointed at the boy on the photo who looked like Ace. "He looked exactly like him. His name was Ace."

"I'm sorry." Said Elia.

"You mustn't be. It's just painfully to think over it but I'm trying not to do this." Anne said.

"Well, you're really tough, Anne." Said Elia and went out. On a stand was sitting a pigeon. Elia put the letter into a little bag and then the pigeon flew away.

"It won't take long. Come in again and tell me more about the future."

**I think using some Japanese words would be a cool addition to this story :)**


	6. Luffy's little adventure

**Chapter 6**

**-Luffy's little adventure-**

"Nani?" Luffy put his hand on his hat and looked around. He was sitting in the garden of a big castle which looked exactly like the one he had been before together with Anne.

But this time it wasn't a ruin. It was a real building and Luffy could hear the guards talking. He looked up as suddenly someone stepped to him.

The guy looked exactly like Brook but he had a skin and his eyes were hidden behind dark glasses. And his Afro wasn't as big as the real Brook have got.

"Oh, Brook!"

"I don't know of who you were talking about." He said. "But I found you now and no one is allowed to enter the garden without permission. Yohohohoho!"

"Eh, you aren't Brook? But you're looking like him and your laugh is the same." Said Luffy and looked surprised at the guy who looked exactly like Brook.

"My name is Hanauta. I'm the royal guard next to Goren."

"Who's that?" Asked Luffy.

"Goren is the master in the three-swordsmanship!" shouted Hanauta. "He's a real master!"

"Three-swordsmanship?" Asked Luffy. "Has he got three swords? Then he's like Zoro!"

"He has got three swords. He's the maestro! Yohohohoho!"

Luffy didn't listened to this what Hanauta was saying. He noticed how his stomach snarled.

"Hey, Bro... eh, I mean Hanauta! I'm hungry!" Shouted Luffy.

"Something to eat? But then you need to ask the emperors." Said Hanauta.

"So where are they!?"

"They're inside. But first I need to tell them..."

"That's not of need, Hanauta." Said a similar voice to Luffy's. And then there appeared a man who looked exactly like Luffy but without the straw hat and without the scar under his left eye. And he had got longer hair. He wore a kimono and had a little smile.

"Emperor!" Shouted Hanauta.

"You're the emperor? I'm hungry!" Shouted Luffy.

"But you have to be more polite to the emperor.

"He's looking exactly like me!" Said Luffy.

"I have an idea why he's here." Said the guy who looked like Luffy. He went closer to Luffy.

"Stood up, my friend." He said. "I'm Dal, one of the three emperors of Demahagan."

"What? But oji-san said that this kingdom had been destroyed in a war 900 years ago." Said Luffy.

"See, Hanauta. I think I'm right with my idea. He's from the future." Said Dal. "Come on, in the castle you'll get something to eat."

"Do you have meat?" Asked Luffy.

"Of course." Answered Dal and entered the castle together with Luffy and Hanauta.

"Cooks! Make something to eat for our guest! And it's best when it'll be meat!" Shouted Dal.

"In a moment, your majesty!" Shouted one of the guards. "Cooks, make something to eat!"

"Wow, this is big!" Shouted Luffy. "Bigger than the ruins!"

"You're really from the future, eh? What's your name?"

"I'm Luffy. Can't it get quicker with the food?"

Dal grinned.

"Our cooks are the best, don't worry you'll get your food soon enough." He said and showed Luffy trough the castle.

"There isn't much ruckus like I thought." Said Luffy.

"It's the middle of the night right now. Everyone is sleeping." Answered Dal. Then suddenly a pigeon flew through one of the windows and land on his arm.

"How cool!"

"A message pigeon from oka-sama." Said Dal and looked at the message. Then he looked over to Luffy.

"Do you now a woman who's name is Anne?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's my Onee-chan." Luffy said.

"Your Onee-chan? Then I'll send one of the royal guards to get her here." Dal said. Then he turned around to Hanauta.

"Hanauta, search Goren and tell him to get Luffy's Onee-chan Anne. She's by my mother."

"Yes, sir." Hanauta went away with a loud "Yohohohoho!"

"Now come, Luffy. I'll tell you where you are while you're eating." Said Dal and went with Luffy to the dinning room.

When Luffy saw the food on the table his eyes glint and he pounced on them.

"You have to be very hungry to eat like this." Said Dal and laughed. "Well then, listen, Luffy. This is Demahagan 900 back in time. You probably get here by one of our experiments, a time machine."

Luffy didn't stop eating but he was listening.

"The thing is that the time machine could just be activated by members of the royal family of Demahagan, so... probably you just stepped on it after they activated it and got then there."

"There stood a message on the wall before we get here." Said Luffy when he remembered just the last line.

"What stood there?" Asked Dal.

"That was in this weird Porneglyph writing. There stood something about a war and the last line told us to save you."

"A... war?" Asked Dal. He suddenly got pale.

"Yes, there stood that someone had made an alliance with others." Said Luffy and eat on.

"Someone... this may be..."

Then suddenly there were steps and a woman's voice echoed.

"Dal, what are you doing? Why didn't you told me that we have got a guest?" The voice was exactly the same like Anne's. Luffy looked up as he saw a woman who looked exactly like his Onee-chan entered the room. She wore a really expensive looking kimono and her hair wasn't tied up like Anne's mostly was.

"Eh? He's looking exactly like you." She said.

"Ameia, this is Luffy. My counterpart from 900 years in the future." Said Dal.

"Then did the time portal function!?" Ameia shouted and smiled. She went over to Dal and sat next to him.

"Yes. And I send Goren to get his sister here." Said Dal.

"You're looking exactly like Onee-chan." Said Luffy to Ameia.

"Oh, really?" She smiled.

"Yeah." Said Luffy.

"And how is she?"

"The best." Said Luffy. "And she belongs to ones of the most powerful."

"Really?" Asked Ameia. "Does she have Uranometria?"

"What?" Asked Luffy.

"I don't think he knew what it is, Nee-sama." Said Dal.

He was right. Luffy didn't knew what this Uranometria actually was.

When he was ready with eating he lean back and sigh happily.

"It'll take some time until Goren will come back." Said Dal.

"Well then you can go on your own until your sister is back, all right, Luffy?" Asked Ameia. Luffy jumped on his feet.

"All right then!"

Luffy headed of his own into one of the doors and then he entered a big hall.

"Maybe I'll find the room where they have got the meat!" He said and run ahead and nearly ran into someone but he stopped and stared shocked at the man in front of him.

"You're not Dal. A guest?" The man asked and Luffy was shocked to hear his voice.

"Ace?"

The guy in front of him looked exactly like Ace just with longer hair and a more grim expression on his face. And he wore a kimono, too.

"I'm not Ace. Maybe you're mistake me for someone." He said. "I'm Ryo. One of the three emperors."

But for Luffy it was a shock. For him it was like he was looking at Ace who died two years ago.

"I... I really have mistaken you for someone. You're looking exactly like my aniki who died two years ago." Luffy said.

"And you're looking like my ototo."

"Who do you mean? Dal?"

"Yeah. So, who are you?" Ryo asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm a pirate."

Ryo looked more grim.

"And what's a pirate doing here?" Asked Ryo. But at this time Dal came along.

"Stop it, Nii-sama. He's my guest." He said.

"Well..." Mumbled Ryo. "Do what you want."

And with this he went off.

"What...?" Luffy looked after Ryo.

"Don't worry, Luffy. He's sometimes like this." Said Dal. "But come on, your sister had to come here soon."


	7. Oars senior

**Chapter 7**

**-Oars senior-**

The door knocked and Elia looked up.

"Oh, they already send someone?" She asked and stood up. She went over to the door and opened it.

"There you are, Goren-kun!" She shouted. "We already awaited you."

Anne looked at the guy who looked exactly like Zoro. Just his hair was longer and reached his shoulders. He wore the same clothing Zoro wear just with a Haori over it and Zori instead of the boots. And he had his three swords with him.

"Is that her?" He asked.

"Right, that's Anne." Elia looked around to her. "He's leading you to my children. Well then, may we see our later."

Anne nod as she walked out and Elia closed the door behind them. Goren looked for some time at Anne.

"You're looking like the empress." He said.

"And you look like Zoro."

Goren smirk.

"Well let's go. They want to see you there." He said and went on. Anne followed him.

"You can also use three swords for battle?" She asked.

"Why not? A good samurai had to be good in the swordsmanship." Goren said. He looked at the sword on Anne's back.

"You've got a sword with you. Are you a samurai, too?" He asked. Anne looked around to the sword on her back.

"Oh, no. I found it and kept it. I'm not skilled in using swords." She said and smiled. "I'm keeping it, maybe Zoro want to have it."

"This sword..." Suddenly Goren said.

"What's with it?" Anne asked.

"It's the same like mine sword." He said. "It's name is Daiyamondo katto. It has a diamond blade."

"It has." Said Anne. "Is it... strong?"

"It is." Answered Goren.

"Then he'll like it." She said. Suddenly she saw a weird mountain on the water. Anne couldn't remember that it had been there in the future.

"What's with that thing over there?" She asked and pointed at it. Suddenly Goren stopped.

"That's... that's Oars!" He shouted.

"Oars?" Asked Anne. She looked at the thing Goren called Oars. And it was really moving!

_Why is Oars here? In my time he had been death since three hundred years. And Giants are living 300 years so this makes 600 years. Or is Oars other because of he's three times bigger than usual Giants?_ She thought.

"We have to get back and tell them that Oars is attacking again." Said Goren.

"How long is it to the castle?" Anne asked.

"About 2 Miles! So we have to hurry." Goren said. Anne looked over to Oars. There stood that they need their help. So she want to help them.

"No, I'll strike him down." Said Anne.

"Are you... are you insane?! He's three times bigger than an usual Giant!"

"I know. But in the future I already have fought against his... son, I think. So stay aside when you don't want to fight." Said Anne and went over to the edge and stared at the Giant in the water.

"OI! OARS!" She shouted as loud as she could and when Oars turned around she knew that he heard him.

"You idiot! You've lead him here!" Shouted Goren.

"Be quiet." Anne said. "Don't underestimate me because of I'm a woman."

She saw how Oars get over to her.

"I'm here to kill the emperors." He said. "They had told me to do this."

He was still some meters away from Anne but she could hear him.

"And now I see one of them here in front of me calling me." Said Oars and strike of with his arm.

"I already fought against your son, Oars. So it won't be difficult to strike you."

And when his arm approached her she jumped into the air and land then on his arm.

"Not bad." She commented and ran up his arm to his shoulder.

She hadn't trained the past two years for nothing. She wanted to use her new techniques which Shanks had taught her.

Oars turned his head around at the time when Anne used Busoshoku Haki to made an armor around her right leg.

"Busoshoku Kikku!"

She kicked his jaw with as much power as she could get.

Oars tumbled and nearly fell but he grabbed the cliff and at the time when Anne wanted to land on the cliff he strike off to hit her when she was still in the air.

Anne couldn't react quick enough but then suddenly she heard Goren's voice.

"Ittoryu lai: Sanjuroku Pound Ho!"

An attack of a sword flew directly towards Oars and he was too big to avoid the attack.

The attack cut a big injury into his chest and Oars spit blood.

Anne land on the ground and looked around to Goren who held one of his swords.

"So you decided to help me?" Anne asked.

"They would be mad if you'll be hurt." Said Goren. "And I'm not a coward."

Anne grinned as she heard that. That was a sentence she had already heard in the past, at the time in Whiskey Peak as Zoro and she had woke up first and fought against the Baroque agents.

At this time Oars stood up again and looked angrily at them.

"I..." He said. "I'll kill you!"

He attacked again with his fists and Anne and Goren avoided his attacks.

"He's in rage now." Said Anne. "The best time to attack."

"And what do you want to do?"

"I'll distract him and you'll attack him with a critical hit." She said and then she jumped on Oars's hand again.

"I'm over here, you moron." Anne said. Oars looked over to her and he tried to attack her with his fist. But at this time Goren cut off his arm. Blood splattered out of the wound and made a huge puddle on the ground.

Oars cried loud and looked more angrily at the time as he waved about with his arm to get Anne off.

But she jumped on his head and grinned.

"Too bad." Said Goren and cut his other arm off. And again blood splattered out of the wound.

Oars cried again and stumbled. He fell back into the ocean and Anne jumped off his head to the ground next to Goren.

Anne saw how Oars tried to get up from the water but because of he had no arms he couldn't get up and gave a gross sound from him as he drown. The water turned slowly red.

"Victory." She said and looked over to Goren. He grinned.

"That was not bad... for a woman."

Anne made a grimace.

"Yeah, thank you."

"Now let's go on. They all want to see you and when they'll hear that Oars is dead they'll be surely relieved." Goren said as he walked on.

Anne followed him.

"Where did you learn this? No one is using this fighting style here except of this stupid cook." He said.

"I've learn it by myself by defending my brothers from bandits." Anne said. "And this stupid cook... he may look like Sanji when he's using Martial Arts."

The last sentence she mumbled to herself.

Both didn't took long to get to the castle. While they walked Goren begun to ask more and more questions.

"What's with this odd clothing?"

"How are samurai in your time?"

Anne was annoyed by his questions but he was asking this because of he didn't knew, of course.

So Anne answered the questions while she walked with him to a side entrance.

The whole time Anne was asking herself if Ace has got a counterpart in this time, too.

When yes, then she doesn't really wanted to meet him. She had enough of crying of sorrow and disappointment because of she was too weak to save him.

At this time the side entrance door opened and Anne's heart stopped.

The guy who went out actually looked like Ace!

_What a... coincidence..._ She thought while she grabbed the fabric of her Tank Top above her heart and squeezed it.

She didn't tried to look too shocked at him as the guy who looked like Ace looked from Goren to her and back.

"Good timing." He said. His voice was also the same like Ace's. "They're waiting for you. Go inside." With this he went off.

Anne didn't tried to think over Ace again too much.

She doesn't wanted to fell into sorrow again.

The pain was just too much for her.

**I have to end the chapter here or it'll be too long.**

**I hope the next chapter will be more thrilling.**

**Please review!**


	8. Nightmare

**Chapter 8**

**-Nightmare-**

Then Anne reached the dinning hall and found there Luffy eating like always.

But there were two more people, the man was looking like a spitting image of Luffy and the woman looked like Anne.

When Luffy saw her he smiled.

"Onee-chan! There you are!" He shouted with full mouth.

"Yes, yes." Anne answered. "We've been disturbed by... someone."

"Are you all right?" Asked the man who looked like Luffy. He stood up and shook her hand.

"I'm Dal and this over here is my sister Ameia." Said the man and smiled at her. For Anne it was really irritating to see the real Luffy and someone who looks like a spitting image of him but acting more like an adult and not childish like Luffy.

"I'm Anne." Anne answered and went over to Luffy. "Your descendants, I suppose."

"Yes, maybe. Luffy told us about the inscription on a wall... can you tell us what there stood correctly?"

"Hm..." Anne made. "I'll try it. In a world like this one cruelty is usual. But no one has excepted this... that _he_ would betray us and made an alliance with the other 20 kings. On this day many, many people left their lives. And we feel that we'll do the same soon, too. But before that when someone will be able to read this... Please save us."

"Sounds like something bad had happened." Dal said. Ameia nod.

"Yes, it sounds like someone we knew good had betrayed us." She said. "But I can't imagine who."

"Maybe one of your closest ones." Anne answered. She took some food from Luffy's plate without him noticing.

"We'll help you defeat this one who want to betray you and you'll help us return back to our time, right, Luffy?"

She looked over to him but he wasn't listening as always and just ate his food.

"I think he's all right with it." Anne then said.

"Of course." Ameia said. She looked over to Dal. "I think we have to search through our friends to find the one who acts weird."

"That will be an idea." Dal then looked over to them both. "I'll one of our servants to show you a room to sleep."

"Yes, thanks." Anne answered. Dal stood up and stretched.

"I'm off, calling the others over." He said and went off.

"Sure." Said Ameia and stood up. She looked over to Ameia. "You want to sleep right now or later?"

"Later." Anne answered. Then she pointed over to Luffy who was still eating. "The same goes for him."

"Good, then you two are on your own now." Ameia answered and went off, too.

Anne looked over to Luffy.

"What do you think, will our nakama come over in this time, too?" She asked.

"Of course they will!" Luffy answered. He was ready with eating and with a big stomach he tried to sit on the chair. Anne was wondering why it wasn't breaking.

"After all, this time is cool! And the food was good!"

He fell on the ground and smiled happily.

"If the portal will let them through." Anne answered and stood up. "But come on, maybe there are people who looks like them!"

She dragged Luffy on his feet and then out of the room. She didn't noticed Ryo standing by an other door and staring after them.

"Tss." He made and turned around before he went off.

In the night, after Anne had explored the town with Luffy in the rest of the day she let a servant of her ancestors showing her the room.

It was a quite big room with a huge canopy bed in the middle of the room. Anne looked into the wardrobe but there were just kimono so she just took off her boots and her shorts and fell in the bed.

She hoped that the rest of the straw hats will come after them soon and that they will return soon to their time.

They had been shortly before visiting Ace's grave and she wanted to see it as quickly as possible.

It was like she was visiting her brother and after she had saw Ryo – who looks like a spitting image of Ace – she wanted to see _her_ Ace back.

While she thought over Ace she fell asleep.

And Anne has got a terrible nightmare.

It was really terrible for her and she couldn't even wake up.

First she was in the town of Goa. She had made it inside to search Sabo and help him getting back while Luffy and Ace had created their own _countries. _

She then reached the harbor and found there a large crowd of people who were standing there and screaming over to someone.

She squeezed through the crowd until she was before them and saw Sabo in a little boat with a pirate flag.

She turned pale when she saw a much bigger ship there and gasp as she saw a Tenryubito there with a canon, trying to shoot Sabo.

Anne called for him, telling him to jump into water but her words didn't reached him and he got shoot. Anne – too horror stricken to move – stood there and cried.

Then suddenly the picture changed. Next to her stood suddenly the adult version of Sabo, glancing angrily at her.

"It's all yours fault." He said. "You stopped screaming and trying to tell me to jump into water. Because of this I have suffered by Amnesia for so long and I felt really lonely. It's your fault that everything had turned like this."

Anne already wanted to answer but then the picture again changed.

Now she stood on the battlefield by Marine Ford. She was somewhere by Whitebeard's crew and saw Luffy collapsing on the ground and Ace getting provoked by Sakazuki.

She saw with shock how Luffy was attacked by Sakazuki's magma fist and hurried towards Luffy to protect him but some steps before she reached Luffy Ace jumped between Luffy and Sakazuki and sacrifices to save Luffy's life.

And again the picture changed while Anne fell on her knee and was even too shocked to cry.

Ace appeared next to her and glances the same way Sabo had glanced at her before this picture which she didn't wanted to see.

"Ace..." She muttered while the first tear roll down her cheek.

"Look at this." He said. "You may have been there to save me from death but as I watched that you looked always over to Luffy and tried to save him from everything. Just like in our childhood.

You've always protected Luffy from everything... never me or Sabo. It's your fault that I died. I would be still alive if _you_ have thrown yourself between Sakazuki and Luffy. This is why I hate you. You're the worst."

Anne had a feeling like something had pierced her heart now and again the picture changed. She stood up and took a deep breathe.

And was in the middle of a forest.

Surprised she looked around and raised the eyebrows.

She then heard a loud scream and hurried over there.

There she saw Luffy fighting with a monster which looked somehow like Ryo – or Ace. Luffy looked really exhausted and he wouldn't make it soon. He looked for a moment over to Anne and then the monster ran over to him.

"You shouldn't look away!" Shouted the monster.

"No!" Anne tried to reach Luffy but it was too late. Something like black dusty shadows pierced Luffy through the chest and he spit out blood and from the injury flew blood around him and then Luffy fell to the ground.

Anne was crying because of this. Then Luffy stood next to her and glanced angrily at her, too.

She knew what will come now. He'll tell her that he hate her because she hadn't protected him.

"I hate you, Onee-chan." He said. Anne didn't answered, she just looked down and bite on her bottom lip.

"I ate you, you haven't protected me. Usually you're protecting me but not from that! It was really easy! You just have to jump between him and me. Because of you I can't become the pirate king anymore! Just go an die!"

Another rip in her heart and then she woke up and sat straight in the bed, cheeks and pillow wet from tears.

"That was mean..." She sobbed and hid her face in her hands.

**Another chapter after such a long break, but I first had to finish the Bleach FanFic **_**A golden Soul**_ .

**I hope you liked it and please review!**


	9. Reunited

**Chapter 9**

**-Reunited-**

After waking up after a horrible nightmare and the feeling of guilt Anne stood up from the bed and took on the shorts and the boots and went out. She wipe away the tears and took a deep breathe.

When she came along the balcony she saw Dal standing there and looking down. The balcony has a great view over the whole town.

Anne wondered what he was doing there and went over to him. Dal looked around when he heard steps and looked at her.

"Oh, already woke up?" He asked.

"Well, it's usually to wake up after such a horrible nightmare." Anne answered and sigh.

"Was it really this bad?" Asked Dal.

"All my brothers had told me that it's my fault that the things had happened like it had happened." Anne answered. "And now I felt guilty even when it had been a dream."

"Don't worry, I saw Luffy acting with you and it seemed like he really loves you."

Anne blushed a bit and looked away.

"I've cared about him a lot when we were kids." Anne answered. "After all, we grew up by our foster mother."

"Why not by your parents?" Asked Dal.

"They died. My twin brother and I have got the same parents but Luffy has got another. And both, his father and mother, are alive."

"But you've got yourselves." Said Dal. "And from who did you get that scar on your face? And the red eye?"

"I've protected Luffy and lost my left eye. This one is gifted from my Kokan Haki form, the Shi no Megami."

"You're able to use Kokan Haki?" Dal asked surprised and raised the eyebrows.

"Yeah, just people who have eaten a devil fruit are able to use Kokan Haki." Explained Anne. "But this is more rare than Haoshoku Haki."

"I know of Haki but I've never heard of the devil fruits. What is this?" Asked Dal.

"It's a fruit which give the one who ate it special powers." Anne explained. "But it seems like these powers won't function here."

"You've got them, too?" Asked Dal.

"Yeah, I can use nearly every power of the devil fruits... or mostly the ones I have saw until now."

"Like a copy." Dal said.

Anne was silent for a moment. Maybe he was right. Of course there was a devil fruit called Allin-Allin-no-Mi but there was also a fruit called Kopi-Kopi-no-Mi. And this fruit looks nearly exactly like the Allin-Allin-no-Mi and is able to copy every style of fighting – even devil fruit powers.

"Hm... probably." Anne answered. Then she could swear to see some figures in the darkness of the night in the city. She knit the eyebrows and lean forward to see who it was.

"Are here wandering people around the city in the night?" Asked Anne.

"Usually not, they are all too afraid of the 20 kings Corporation." Dal answered. He squint the eyes. "But you're right, there are some people wandering around the city. I wonder who it is."

Anne looked more concentrated and then she could swear that she saw Brook and Frankie.

"Don't tell me..." She muttered.

"What is it?" Asked Dal surprised.

"They're looking exactly like my nakama... and they're wearing the same things they had on when I saw them the last time."

Then she saw Sabo and was completely sure that they were her nakama and not their ancestors who look exactly like them.

"They're your nakama?" Questioned Dal. "They're looking like mine."

Anne just jumped over the railing and land safety on the ground.

"Hey! That was dangerous!" Shouted Dal. Anne just made a sign with her hand that she doesn't care and ran over to them.

"Oi!" She shouted and raised her arm. "Guys!"

They turned around and looked to her.

"Anne!"

"Anne-chan! You're finally..." Sanji ran towards her and was about to hug her but she just punched him.

"Go aside."

"So you're really here." Said Usoppe. "How the Hell did you get here?"

"The same way you did, I suppose... besides, it was Luffy's fault." Anne answered. Then she heard steps and looked around. There was Dal coming along.

"So these are you nakama?" He asked.

"Luffy!"

"You're looking a lot elder than usual." Said Brook.

"What...?"

"Don't wonder. They think you're Luffy, Dal." Anne answered.

"Eh?!"

"That's not Luffy?" Asked Zoro. "But he looks exactly like he."

"Well, how to say it. This is Dal, Luffy's ancestor." Anne said. "We're 900 years back in time."

"900 years!?"

"Yes, and this is the ancient kingdom... what was it's name?" She looked around to Dal.

"Demahagan." Replied Dal. "That's probably why you've got that D. in your name."

Dal fold his arms.

"But even through you've entered through a portal, it's not the best time to be around here. These people can mistook you as us."

"Are there more people who were looking like we?"

"There are." Anne answered. "But I don't think you'll see them at this time of day."

"Yeah, but where should we rest?" Asked Nami.

"Dal, are there still some rooms free?" Anne asked.

"A lot rooms."

"Where are you living that you have this many of rooms?!" Shouted Usoppe.

"In the fortress. It's my home since I am able to think." Dal answered and turned around to lead them into the fortress.

Anne was happy to see the others here but Dal and Ameia will have got tomorrow a lot things to do... like explaining them what is happening in this time. And they all probably want to meet their same-looking ancestors.

Dal show them all their rooms and then he told Anne that he's going to sleep and went off. Anne instead was too scared to go sleeping because of that nightmare she had got before and knocked on Zoro's room door. She didn't wanted to tell Luffy about it. Otherwise he'll get mad and hit himself because of he aid something to her – even in her dream.

"Zoro, can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah." She heard Zoro answering and went in.

"What is it?" Asked Zoro and looked irritated at her. He had already took off his three swords and put them on the bed. When Anne entered he was about to open his shirt.

"I... I don't want to sleep alone." Anne answered and blushed of embarrassment.

"And you're saying that I'm a little kid." Zoro answered.

"Because of you are sometimes." Anne answered.

Zoro shook his head and smirk.

"Okay, then stay here."

Anne sigh relieved and closed the door behind her. She doesn't wanted to have a similar dream and wake up alone. Maybe the presence of Zoro can scare dreams like these away.

"Did you met my ancestor?" Suddenly he asked and yawn while he fell down on the bed and bounce before he stopped and fold his arms behind his head.

"I did." Anne answered and sat on the bed next to him. "He's a swordsman, too."

"Does he use three swords for fight?" Zoro looked up to her while Anne took off her boots.

"He is. He also used the same techniques you did."

"This mean he's not having any new techniques. How boring." Zoro said and sigh and looked up to the ceiling.

"Maybe he can use techniques you can't." She said and remembered the Daiyamondo katto which she gave Goren to hide it.

"You have to show him to me. I want to test his powers."

"He's strong, after all he's a royal guard." Anne turned around on her belly and fold her arms on the bed and lay her head on her arms.

Zoro put his three swords under his cushion and yawn again while he looked over to Anne who had slept in after the exhausting dream.

He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her.

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter and please review!**


	10. The main Villain

**Chapter 10**

**-The main villain-**

After Anne woke up the next morning she met Ryo outside the room. First she wondered where everyone was but after she saw the guy who looked like Ace her heart froze again.

He stared alienated at her as she stepped out of the room and a weird smile appeared in his mouth corners.

"Good morning." He said and turned around to her.

Somehow Anne felt that somehow Ryo was acting weird. He fold his arms and walked after her the way along the fortress while she was looking for her nakama.

"So you're able to use Kokan Haki?" He asked suddenly while they entered the big entrance hall.

"Yeah. So what?" She asked while she found Luffy with Dal standing there and talking about something.

"Nothing. It's just that not many can use it." He answered and had again a weird smile on his lips. Anne raised the eyebrows while she went down the stairs and then over to Luffy.

"Good morning, Anne-san." Said Dal when he saw her approaching them.

"Morning." She answered. "Where are the others, by the way?"

"They went out, exploring the island." Ameia also went over to them and stroke over her kimono. "They really look like our friends."

"They're their ancestors." Dal answered. Luffy wasn't interested in their conversation, he just stared out of the fortress as he saw Ace's ancestor going out somewhere.

Anne seemed to noticed that, too and looked at Ameia and Dal.

"Doesn't Ryo... act suspicious?" She asked.

"He is." Ameia answered. "We don't know what is happening with him. Since the last time we were at the Reverie he's acting like this."

"I bet he want to do something." Anne answered.

"Ryo? He may have been changed somehow but he won't never turn against us." Dal answered surprised and raised the eyebrows.

Luffy had heard the rest of the conversation and looked unsure up.

He knows quite a lot of people who have acted like his friends but actually were his foes.

Just like Blue Jam, who have acted nicely after Sabo had been taken away by his father but then he became their foe again after he tried to leave the burning Gray Terminal.

"I'm just warning you." Anne answered. "I know quite a lot people who have betrayed others."

"But still, thank you." Said Ameia and looked over to Dal. "Shouldn't we get going and doing some preparations?"

"That would be a very good idea." Dal answered and looked at Anne and Luffy. "You can make yourself home here, just like your friends."

"Thanks. And if you'll need help, just call us." Anne said as both went off and she looked over to Luffy who was heading to the entrance door.

"Luffy, where are you going?" She asked and went quickly over to him.

"Let's go to the forest, Onee-chan!" He said and grinned. "There's probably something more interesting!"

Anne sigh but she followed Luffy because of she was worried. Luffy wasn't really able to fight without his devil fruit's power. She still wondered where the others were.

"Did you saw the others?" She asked. Luffy didn't looked around.

"They went out to meet their ancestors!" He shouted and ran straight into the forest.

Anne was still following him and lost sight of Luffy soon because of the forest have got too much trees and bushes and somehow it was very grim and foggy here.

"Luffy!" She called and suddenly he appeared next to her.  
"I've found A... I mean Ryo." He said with a big excited smile. "He's over there."  
Anne raised the eyebrows and followed Luffy to the place he found Ryo and Anne could see him with someone who looked like Blackbeard.  
She wince when she saw them together and as Luffy was about to call out for them she put her hand on his mouth and pulled him again behind the bushes.  
"Do you want them to notice us?" She hissed into his ear. "What if they'll see us? How do you want to fight without the power of the devil fruit?"  
"Then what is he doing here?" Luffy asked more silently and stared at both men.  
"I don't know. But it's really suspicious that he's meeting with Blackbeard's ancestor." Anne answered and concentrated to listen to them both.  
"Where's Jesst?" Asked Ryo and fold his arms.  
"I don't know, your majesty. She was somewhere around here." Blackbeard's ancestor said.  
"Who's Jesst?" Asked Luffy irritated but Anne put one finger on her lips as a sign for him to be quiet. Luffy made an annoyed face because he had to stay here and listen to them what wasn't interesting for him. But when he wanted to get away Anne grabbed his arm tightly.  
"Stay here." She muttered.  
Then a third person went to them. It looked like Rob Lucci from the CP9.  
"They all look really like the people we met." Luffy said angrily when he saw his old enemy... or his ancestor.  
"Where have you been, Jesst?" Asked Blackbeard's ancestor. "You know that..."  
"It's all right, Marshall." Said Ryo. "I hope you've done anything against these two pests from the future who looks like my foolish siblings." Ryo said. "They really can ruin my plan."  
"I'm truly sorry but they haven't been there when I arrived." Jesst answered and made a bow.  
"Are these two really this dangerous?" Asked Marshall and looked around. He probably heard how Luffy moved into a more comfortable state and the bushes moved because of it.  
"They both are able to use Kokan Haki. I can feel it and besides, my sister's descendant - Anne - has got the left eye of the shinimegami." Ryo explained. "But I don't know what my brother's descendant, Luffy, is able to change to in Kokan Haki."  
"I can use it?" Wondered Luffy and scratch his scalp.  
"You can. But you're not aware of it." Anne said. She still remembered _Nightmare Luffy_. Kokan Haki is usually awakening by force. And he was morphed into that form by Lola and her pirates when they put 100 shadows into him.

"So, for what did you called us out, your majesty?" Asked Marshall then.

"I have to get rid of my foolish siblings." Said Ryo and rub his forehead. "They're annoying. Jesst, kill them and blame Anne and Luffy for their death."

Anne could feel how Luffy got more mad about it and grabbed his arm more tightly.

She noticed some weird markings under them in the grass and was irritated what it was doing there.

"And what should we do after it?" Marshall asked.

"Call the others and let's destroy this damn island."

"OI!" Now Anne couldn't stop Luffy and he stood straight up.

Ryo, Marshall and Jesst looked around to him while Anne made a grimace of Shock.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Shouted Luffy and pointed with his forefinger at Ryo. "They're your siblings, you have to protect them and not kill them!"

Slowly she stood up and looked angrily at them, too.

"We've been sneaked on?!" Shouted Marshall.

"Don't look into her left eye or you'll turn into dust." Ryo said and smiled mischievous at them.

It was again a very weird smile.

"These both are these from the future?" Asked Jesst. "They really look like Ameia and Dal."

"Yeah, but they stay in a very bad place."

"What?" Anne made and then he muttered some word in Poneglyph and underneath them opened a big hole.

Anne wince as she fell down and Luffy laughed.

That was probably the big hole where the ships were and the massgrave.

"You idiot!" She shouted at Luffy. "Why didn't you shut up?"

Luffy just laughed and looked over to her.

"Ah, come on! It's an adventure!"

"An adventure in a massgrave, yeah?!" She shouted angrily and looked around to find the end.

But somehow the end didn't came.

**Well, I've got an idea with the massgrave which will be revealed next chapter! Besides, I thought over doing the same thing like with my last FanFiction and update daily one chapter :)**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	11. Oro Jackson

**Chapter 11**

**-Oro Jackson-**

"Where are these two?" Asked Nami and looked around. She had went together with Robin to the town and found some shops but they weren't like the ones 900 years in the future.

Nami wanted to meet her ancestor but she didn't found her yet.

Robin had already found her ancestor. A royal scientist named Luria. Luria told Robin that she was the one who had the idea for the Poneglyph signs.

The others had probably already met their ancestors and were doing things with them.

But Nami was wondering what Luffy or Anne were doing. She hadn't saw them for the whole day and asked what they were doing.

"I want to go back already." Nami sigh as she sat down with Robin on a bench in the garden of the fortress.

"Me, too. But it's still interesting, right?" Asked Robin and smirk softly.

Suddenly they saw someone who looked like Ace walking towards the entrance of the fortress. His head was sunken down and Nami could see a little devilish smile on his lips as he disappeared in the building.

"Was this Ace's ancestor?" She asked.

"Probably." Robin answered and stood up.

Then there was a very loud scream and everyone in the village looked up to the fortress where the scream came from.

"What's going on?" Asked Robin when suddenly Usoppe and Chopper who still couldn't talk went out and ran with a shocked face to them.

"What had happened?" Asked Nami and stood up, too.

"Anne's and Luffy's ancestors had been killed!" Usoppe shouted. "And Ace's ancestor blame us for it!"

"WHAT?!" Shouted Nami and Robin. Then suddenly several guards came out of the building.

"There they are!" Before them was Brook's ancestor Hanauta and Nami and Robin wince.

"Run!" Shouted Usoppe and they four begun to run. Usoppe turned around and took out his Kuro Kabuto out.

"Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So!"

He shot a Pop Green at them and it released a large red explosion in the shape of a skull.

This gave them time to escape the royal guards.

_Meanwhile..._

Anne and Luffy had already land on the ground of the big hole and it was totally dark. The opening of the hole had closed again and they sat in the darkness.

Suddenly the earth quakes and Anne looked surprised around.

"An earthquake?" She muttered. Then she stood up and swept for Luffy until she found him and shook his shoulders.

"Luffy! Wake up!"

"Hm..." The sound of an awakening Luffy made her being happy and then she felt how he sat up.

"Onee-chan?"

"Right besides you." She answered and then she felt how he touched her arm.

"What is this place?" Asked Luffy and stood up. Anne did the same and heard how Luffy crashed into the next wall.

"It had been a trap." She said. "Ryo probably knew of it."

"I can't see anything." Luffy sulk. "That's not funny!"

Anne walked forward until she touched the wall and it felt like an usual wall in a house.

"Maybe here will be a torch." She said and searched through the walls until she touched something what felt like a torch. She first wanted to fire it with using the power of the Mera Mera no Mi but when it not happened she remembered that she couldn't use it in this time due to that they didn't existed in this time.

"Damn it." She muttered. But then she remembered the Kokan Haki eye and sigh when she activated the second one causing to see in darkness.

She turned around and saw Luffy there sitting by a wall with folded arms and sulking because his _adventure _had been interrupted.

"Come on, Luffy. This is more an adventure." She said and then she saw how he grinned and stood up back again and grabbed his straw hat and put him on his head.

"All right." He said and jumped on his feet.

Anne meanwhile searched for matches she had always in her pockets and found finally the matchbox and light on the torch. This light on an oil trough and then it revealed a passage which looked like the one of an ancient temple.

"WOW!" Shouted Luffy excited when he saw it and Anne raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"W... what? Wasn't it supposed to be a trap?" She muttered to herself and suddenly the key she received from Garp begun to glint golden and pointed towards the darkness in front of her.

"What's going on?!" She shouted surprised and Luffy looked around and grinned as he saw the key glint.

"Onee-chan! How did you do this?!" He shouted amazed and went over to her.

"I didn't do anything." She answered and looked shocked at the key which seemed to point to a special way.

It seems like Luffy had noticed that, too and went the way it was pointing.

"Come on, Onee-chan! It's pointing there, that's probably a part of the adventure!" He ran the way along where it was pointing.

"Wait for me, Luffy!" She shouted and went after him.

The passage was quite long and on the end was a great hall with water inside. Around the wall was a pier in front of a huge ship.

The figurehead were two mermaids alongside a forward facing canon. The ship has got seven sails, two at the bow, three on the main mast and two at the stern. The sails on the main mast were red while the other four were lighter in color. They also have a vertical stripe design.

"A ship!" shouted Luffy and ran to the pier and tried to grab the rope ladder but Anne stopped him when she realized which ship that was.

"Wait!" She said and went forward. Anne slowly touched the wood, the same of which the Thousand Sunny was made of, too.

"What is this ship?" Luffy asked and looked up.

"This is Oro Jackson." Anne answered. "The only ship which went around the world. This is Gold Rogers's ship."

"Really?!" Shouted Luffy excited and climbed up the rope ladder to the upper deck to explore the whole ship.

"Watch out, this is quite old!" Anne shouted while she climb up after him. She was still confused what it was doing here.

The ship had been made 900 years in the future. But it was here, underneath her feet.

Anne noticed how her lips turned to a little smile when she looked around the ship.

It was the ship where her father lived on, on which he became the pirate king.

Luffy was already running around the ship, exploring it.

She walked over to the railing and lean over it and looked how high it was and saw a figure come out of the passage. She first wince when she saw the person which looked exactly like Usoppe but some kind more mature and with short hair.

Usoppe's ancestor.

"So you both are here." He said when he saw Anne.

"What...?" She muttered. But then she remembered what had Ryo said and it would be best to tell them. "Listen! Ryo had ordered Jesst to assassinate...!"

But Usoppe's ancestor interrupted her.

"I know. I knew that he had gone mad after hearing that this country will be destroyed by the other kings and betrayed us all. He's blaming your friends for their death and the royal guards are hunting them while large ships of the other kingdoms are arriving. I knew you both will be here." He answered and went up the rope ladder.

"Who are you?" Anne asked and looked around for Luffy who had somehow got on the mast.

"I'm Cynder." Usoppe's ancestor answered. Anne winced when she realized that this guy in front of her was Dr. Cynder in young.

"Where are our nakama?" Asked Anne and looked up to Luffy to not let out the sight of him.

"They fled into the forest." Cynder answered.

"Good. I've got a little idea." Anne answered. "I'm wondering what this ship is doing here but I'll ask you later. Is this ship able to sail?"

"It is. But why?" Asked Cynder.

"For the idea I need my nakama." She replied. Then she looked up to Luffy.

"Oi, Luffy! We have to get the others here!" She shouted.

"You want to go out? What if the royal guards capture you?" Asked Cynder.

"Don't worry. We're able to fight, right?" She looked to Luffy who land next to her. Of course he heard what she was talking about.

"Right. It's better when you'll stay here when you're afraid." Said Luffy and caught his straw hat.

"All right." Cynder said after a while. "I'll just show you the way out... and make some preparations to let the ship sail again."

Then they three went down from the ship and Cynder show them the way out.

**The idea with Oro Jackson came into my mind when I watched One Piece – Episode 0 again after a long time.**

**I hope you liked it and please review!**


	12. Old ship sails again

**Chapter 12**

**-Old ship sails again-**

"I can't believe they mistook us as the killers for Luffy's and Anne-chan's ancestors!" Shouted Sanji enraged. "I would never hurt a lady!"

"But where are Luffy and Anne?" Asked Nami.

"What if they captured?" Muttered Franky.

"Don't say something like this!" Shouted Usoppe, Nami and Brook at the same time.

"Then were are these both?" Asked Zoro and without letting anyone notice it he bite on his bottom lip as he got worried about Anne.

"But why have these both got killed? We haven't done anything!" Said Sabo who went with them. "And I don't think Anne and Luffy would have done that."

They heard steps coming forward them and Goren appeared together with Hanauta and some royal guards there.

Goren raised one arm with his sword, using the One Sword Style.

Zoro and Brook dodged the attack and Zoro stared angrily into Goren's eyes who was really furious.

"What did they do to you that you killed them!?" He shouted and went some steps back.

"We haven't done anything." Zoro growls and pounced at him.

Also the other ones who are still able to fight begun to fight and the ones who usually were fighting with the powers of a devil fruit went some steps back.

Then suddenly Luffy in his Gomu Gomu no Ballon form appeared in the middle of the fight and after the dust and clouds disappeared and Luffy stood there in the middle.

"How did he did it?!" Shouted some of the guards.

"Luffy!" Shouted his nakama and he grinned.

"I'm back." He laughed and used Gomu Gomu no Bazooka and some of the royal guards flew back.

"You..." Said Hanauta and tried to attack Luffy but then Anne appeared in front of him and dodged his attack with a black arm changed because of Busoshoku Haki.

"He's not alone." She said and smiled while she went some steps back until she stood next to her little brother.

"You two..." Hanauta said. "What was that?! You've turned big!"

"That's my devil fruit's power." Luffy answered and stretched his arms out behind him and used Gomu Gomu no Pistol to defeat them.

"That was fun!" Shouted Luffy and laughed.

"You idiot!" Shouted Nami and Usoppe annoyed and kicked him.

"Where have you been?" Asked Robin while Anne stroke over her hair.

"Well... we have found a ship." She said. "A special one."

"Which one?" Asked Franky now.

"One with which the ships whose are slowly arriving could be destroyed." Anne said. "And I know who had killed my and Luffy's ancestors."

"Then who was it?" Asked Nami.

"Everyone is blaming us for it." Sanji said.

"I know. It had been Rob Lucci's ancestor. And Ryo want this island getting destroyed together with the people, that's why there are ships from other kingdoms arriving."

"Just like the Buster Call..." Said Zoro.

"Right. And to stop them from getting close to the harbor we need to get the ship there and fight against the ones who are helping Ryo destroying this island."

"That's a lie!" Shouted Goren. He sat tied back to back with Hanauta on the ground and were guarded by Usoppe and Sabo.

"It is not." Then Cynder appeared out of nowhere.

"Oi!" Made Usoppe. "This is my ancestor."

"Yeah, but he looks more mature than you." Said Nami and Usoppe grumbled like an offended housewife.

"I've watched how these both had been killed and went off to search these two." He said. "And they both were by the old man's ship."

"It's still there?" Asked Hanauta.

"I've watched over it since he told me." Cynder answered. Then he looked up to the straw hats.

"Who's the navigator here?"

Nami raised her hand.

"It's me." She replied.

"Are you able to navigate a really big ship?" Cynder answered.

"I am."

"Nami-san's navigation skills are the most professional in the whole world!" Shouted Sanji quarrelsome but Cynder didn't responded.

"It's all right." Cynder said. "Follow me, I'll lead you to the ship."

Cynder lead the straw hats to the huge cliff where the large gate was behind which was Oro Jackson. He had removed the plants and earth which had hid the gate.

"What a big gate!" Shouted Luffy and he, Usoppe and Chopper looked amazed at it while the others just wondered how big it was.

Anne just asked herself if the ship will get over the flat water between the cliff and the sea while she entered after Cynder the big hall where Oro Jackson was.

"This ship..." Muttered Franky and raised his sunglasses while they approached the ship.

"What's the name of the ship?" Asked Sabo while the key Anne gave Luffy begun to glint and Usoppe, Chopper, Robin and Nami who loved gold over all were surprised by it.

"Wasn't that the key Anne was wearing?" Asked Robin. Anne looked around to them.

"I gave it him because of it's able to nullifying the atmosphere around this island and make him able to use the devil fruit's powers." She explained. That was that what Cynder had explained to her after he saw the key around her neck. And it was strongly reacting to the Oro Jackson creating a shield against attacks around the ship. Then Anne looked up to the ship and then to Franky.

"You know what the name of this ship is?" She asked.

"I just can see that it's made of the Adam tree." Franky answered and put his hand around his chin.

"Yeah. This is the pirate king's ship, the only ship which had sailed around the world." Anne said and grabbed the rope ladder. "This is Oro Jackson."

"WHAT?!" The other shouted as Anne climbed up to the upper deck again.

"The pirate king's ship..." Muttered Nami amazed when she was on the upper deck, too and looked around. Usoppe was checking the canons while Sanji went searching for the galley, Franky was looking around the ship, Luffy was again up on the mast and the others disappeared somewhere inside.

Anne went again down and to the big gate where Cynder stood.

"And how to open it?" She asked. He pointed at two levers on each side of the gate.

"You have to pull both at the same time." He said. "But they have rust because of the water and the age."

"This will be easy." Anne answered.

"But you need two people..." Said Cynder.

"I have someone who will help me." She looked around to the ship and called for Zoro. And he jumped down from the ship next to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You've to pull the lever at the same time like me to open the gate." Anne said and pointed at the lever. "It may be difficult."

Zoro grabbed the lever and pulled it some.

"Nah, it won't be too difficult." He said. "And now go over there."

She listened to that what her lover was saying and went to the other side of the gate and both pulled the lever at the same time. The gate opened with a loud creak and the water which was inside flowed outside.

"Pull the anchor!" Shouted Anne and soon she saw how Franky grabbed the chain of the anchor and pulled it up. Slowly the ship begun to move outside and Anne grabbed the rope ladder when the ship passed her and climbed up.

_I'll take revenge on my ancestors!_ She thought angrily while she climbed up. _I swear I'll do that!_

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	13. The fight begins!

**Chapter 13**

**-The fight begins!-**

Even through the ship was quite big and Nami had never navigated such a big one she managed to gave the others orders and thus they managed to sail the ship to the harbor where the ships of the other kingdoms had nearly arrived on the harbor. Anne looked around to the town which was surprisingly empty.

She just saw Ryo standing there and looked enraged at the ship and clench his teeth.

Then she looked around to the other ships. They weren't as big as the Oro Jackson what seemed to be a positive thing.

"Usoppe! Shoot at them!" She heard Luffy calling and then he went over to the other end of the other side of the ship while the ships of the other kingdoms went closer. Zoro jumped on the railing and tool out his three swords and quickly put them in position.

"Santoryu Kokujo: O Tatsumaki!"

He spin and created a dragon-like tornado that slashed and blew away some people on the ships and it went through the ship and went to the others until it was stopped by an other sword which was held by Vista, or at least someone who looked exactly like Vista.

"Who's that?" Asked Brook amazed. "He was able to stop Zoro-san's attack."

"This is the ancestor of _Flower Sword_ Vista, one of the Whitebeard pirates." Anne explained while she saw how the shield which was around the ships slowly disappeared and noticed that Luffy was away. And not only him. Even Ryo wasn't there and she got worried. It may be that the devil fruits didn't exist in this time but this time was more mysterious.

She knew the others would take care of the enemies and jumped off the ship onto the harbor to get after Luffy.

She quickly made her way through the town and found some inhabitants injured or dead on the streets and felt guilty of some kind.

She knew how their close one will feel after they get to know that they have been killed. Anne knew this feeling to good.

So she hurried more to find Luffy and help him if he was fighting someone.

Anne used the ability of her Kokan Haki, to see everything what was hidden. Hidden things were shining in a bright white when she looked at it.

She could see Luffy's steps on the ground and followed the footsteps of Luffy to the fortress.

Her legs moved on their own as she went through the entrance door and saw Luffy flew towards her. She quickly caught him.

Luffy looked surprised up to her and smiled when he recognized her.

"Onee-chan!"

"Where are you going, you idiot? You're not knowing what he's able to do." Anne answered and let go of Luffy and looked up to Ryo who stood up the stairs and stared down on them. He grinned and fold his arms when he saw them both in the fortress.

"Two little sheep fell into the trap of the wolf." Ryo said and grinned.

"Trap?" Asked Anne surprised and squint her eyes.

"All the doors are closed now." Ryo said and begun to change into an other form and Anne winced when she realized that he was changing into a form of Kokan Haki.

"You won't escape. You can't escape." Then Ryo gave a loud, inhuman screech out of him and turned into something what looked like a Human/Dragon hybrid. He has got scales on his body, sharp fingernails and teeth and also longer, wild hair and huge wings like the ones of a bat.

"C...cool..." Muttered Luffy and his eyes glint excited. But Anne wasn't sharing the same emotions like Luffy. She was more shocked because of Ryo could use Kokan Haki.

He opened his wings and flew towards them. Anne grabbed Luffy and pulled him out of the route of Ryo but then the guy turned around and flew towards them again and raised his arm. Fire appeared in his hand.

"Higan." Fire like bullets went out of his hand and because of Luffy won't be able to use his devil fruit's powers to dodge it Anne raised her arm.

"Busoshoku yoroi: Migiude."

Her right arm turned black because of using Busoshoku and she managed to dodged the attack and then she quickly ran towards Ryo but he already flew to the air and she grabbed his one demonic foot and Ryo tried to get rid of her but it seems like he had forgot that Luffy was still here.

Luffy had used Gear 2 and he was shining and smoke went out of him.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!"

Luffy's arms flew towards Ryo and because of Anne held him in the air he couldn't move and got hit hardly in his face and flew back while Anne let go of him and land safety on the ground.

She was happy Luffy was fighting Ryo – she won't be able to hurt someone who looks like a spitting image of her deceased twin brother.

Ryo stopped and touched his chin.

"Not bad." He said. "But still not good enough."

He opened his mouth and created a fire ball between his lips and fired it at them both. Anne avoided the attack but it was still too close and she felt how her left shoulder got burned.

"Gh..." Anne grabbed her left shoulder and felt the heat on her shoulder.

Anne concentrated on using Haoshoku Haki and she saw how Ryo wince when he felt it. It wasn't affecting Luffy because of they were somehow siblings.

Then suddenly Ryo disappeared and flew towards Luffy. Fire appeared around his hand and he tried to pierce Luffy through the chest.

Anne remembered the nightmare she had the last night and quickly ran towards Luffy to protect him from Ryo and crashed against him and Luffy flew to the side and Ryo pierced through Anne's stomach.

_This time I've been quickly enough..._ She thought as she fell to the ground, watching Ryo's devilish grin and Luffy's horror-stricken face before she reached the ground.

**When I think over it is Anne my very first own character who is very protective of people who are close to her. And that's what I like about her. :)**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	14. Kokan Haki

**Chapter 14**

**-Kokan Haki-**

"Hmph." Made Ryo just when Anne reached the ground and touched the deadly injury he made. "You're quite protective of the ones who are close to you."

"As long as I have a life I am willing to throw it away in the sake of my beloved." Anne just answered and cough up blood.

"You will? Then where's your twin brother?" Asked Ryo and looked around to Luffy who was too shocked to move or say something. "I just see a little brat over there who you're protecting. And he's even not your real sibling."

"Don't speak about things you don't understand." Anne said angrily. "You've killed your siblings after all."

She felt the heat in her chest and knew what it was.

Kokan Haki.

It was awakening slowly because of Anne had got hurt badly. She felt how her breathe became more slowly and she cough up blood again.

Anne felt how something dark was there and looked around. Luffy was somehow turning in something other.

"Luffy?" Anne asked surprised when she saw how Luffy was reacting that Ryo had injured her badly. And Anne saw how Luffy was about to change into Nightmare Luffy.  
"He can change into that form already?!" Ryo stared shocked at Luffy who made one step towards him.  
"You've hurt my sister." He growled. "And I'll make you feel the same!"  
Then Nightmare Luffy pounced at him and Anne was too perplexed to say anything as she felt how her Kokan Haki was growing and then her right eye itching. She knew that her right eye was turning into the same red one with a narrow pupil and her skin was white like a piece of paper. The black, shadowy dust begun to went out of her and whir around her, changing her clothes into a black chinese fightning dress with red flames and a skull on the back, just like her hair was tied up with a skull hair ribbon. Her fangs grew and she felt the darkness around her heart.  
The injury on Anne's stomach disappeared and she looked over to Luffy who was fighting against Ryo and she let the black shadowy dust encompass her left arm and she disappeared brief in black shadowy dust before she appeared behind Ryo who didn't looked quickly enough around and thus he couldn't avoid. Her fist crashed in his guts and he flew back and crashed against the wall. Then Luffy used his attack to crash Ryo through the wall outside. Now they were outside again and Ryo opened his wings and flew over the cliff. He spit out blood and looked enraged at both.  
"We will meet soon again." Ryo hissed and flew off.  
Luffy just looked after him but then his Kokan Haki disappeared as it appeared and Anne caught him before he could fall out of the hole in the wall.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Anne worried and let go of Luffy.  
"I am." He answered and looked around to her. "But you're hurt, Onee-chan!"  
"Not anymore. Kokan Haki had healed me."  
Then Luffy first seemed to realize that Anne looked other than usual. "Wow, Onee-chan! You look awesome!" He shouted and a shine of excitement was in his eyes. Anne wanted to laugh but she couldn't. Something exploded there and they both looked out. Some of the foes ships had exploded and Oro Jackson was still there.  
Luffy jumped down on the ground and ran over to the ship. Anne didn't followed him. She has got a little idea in her head and turned around.

_Meanwhile..._

"Franky, the anchor!" Shouted Nami and raised her Sorcery Clima-Takt creating Weather Balls full with lightning and they flew to the other ships. Most of them were already destroyed but there were still some left and Oro Jackson was moving forward, to the ships. Franky put down the anchor and stopped the ship to move. Meanwhile Usoppe shoot with the ship canons at the other ships but they shoot back. Sabo and Zoro used their swordsmanship skills to cut the canon balls in the middle and they exploded in the air.  
"Where's Luffy?!" Shouted Sanji and then the captain of the straw hats appeared on the ship.  
"You have already beaten them all!" He smiled and look at the destroyed ships.  
"Where's Anne?" Asked Sabo. He was wondering that the pirate king's daughter hadn't come back with Dragon's son.  
"Oh, she was somewhere here. But I'm sure she's all right." Luffy answered.  
"Yeah, you idiot, but how should we return back to our time?" Asked Nami angrily. "I don't want to stay here forever."  
"But Nami-san, I'm here for you." Sanji was again swirling around Nami and she just punched him.  
"Maybe my ancestor will know something." Said Usoppe. "He's one of the scientists, after all."  
"What when they hadn't created the time portal?" Robin said. "Then we have to help him created."  
"This won't be too difficult." Said Franky and grinned. "I am super this week, I'll help them."  
"Then we should sail away with the ship." Nami said. The others just agreed.

Anne was in that time in a tomb underneath the building where the bodies of Dal and Ameia were. Lifeless they lay on the stone plate, their skin was a mix of gray and white.  
They look like corpses should look like.  
Anne wanted to try out the ability of her Kokan Haki to revive people. Of course she could do that with Ace but at the war on Marine Ford she didn't knew that she could use something like this.  
Until Shanks explained her. But it was too late and she hadn't got the control over her powers. Now she may couldn't use it for too long but she may be able to revive others due to having the powers of a death goddess now. She wasn't sure how to use it but she put her hands on Dal's chest, right over the heart and as she tried to concentrate it was like she was pushed away - in her own body, even when it was for a moment.  
Anne concentrated on searching Dal spirit in the Underworld and soon she felt a pulling in her chest and somehow she knew that she found Dal's spirit and concentrated on placing his spirit back in his body. While she did this she suddenly remembered how she met Dal for the first time and he was from his personality the totally opposite of Luffy.  
Anne wince when she felt how his heart abrupt begun to beat slowly. She stared at him and saw how his skin turned back into the tanned one and his chest moved. Anne took her hands away and was happy that she had managed to revive Dal. But the Kokan Haki tried to gain control over her body and went over to Ameia and did the same with her.  
Somehow Anne was relieved to see them breathe again and turned quickly back to her usual self while Dal and Ameia opened their eyes and looked surprised at each other.

"We're alive...?" Dal muttered and sat up. Then he noticed Anne standing next to them.

"Anne-chan?" He asked. "What...?"

"Don't wonder, I've revived you both." She said. "But it would be safer if we'll go after my nakama... Ryo probably will return soon."

"You've fought with him?" Asked Ameia. She had already woke up back again and sat slowly up.

"Yeah. And he had changed into Kokan Haki... I hadn't expected this." Anne answered.

"We didn't knew either."

"Okay... but we should better go. They have may destroyed the ships but there will probably some come back."

Then she turned around and waited brief for her both ancestors before they went off.

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	15. Nemesis

**Chapter 15**

**-Nemesis-**

Oro Jackson had already disappeared from the harbor but Anne supposed that the ship with which her father had sailed is back in the hall where she found it together with Luffy.

"By the way, does Ryo have got a weakness you know of?" Anne asked while she walked together with Dal and Ameia to the place where Oro Jackson had been hidden.  
"We just knew that he hates water." Ameia answered. "A large amount of water."  
"Is there something what contains a large amount of water apart from the sea?" Anne asked. In her mind came an idea. One which may lead her to victory. But she won't be able to fight alone. She has to take Luffy in. Besides he probably won't let her fight alone because of it may be still difficult for her to hit someone who looks exactly like Ace.  
"There is one, not far away from our mother's house..." Dal begun but he abruptly stopped talking.  
"Our mother..." Ameia muttered. "I wonder..."  
"You want to see her?" Asked Anne and both nod, their eyes filled with worry.  
"All right, then let's go and see her!"  
They changed their route and walked the way along Anne had went last time with Goren. And soon they were on the place where she had killed Oars. He was still there, dead.  
"So Goren hadn't lied when he said you both have killed him." Ameia said and looked amazed at Oars's corpse.  
"It even wasn't very difficult. We once had defeated his... son, I think." Anne answered and turned around from the dead body which already had begun to stink rotten.  
Then they reached Elia's cottage and Dal rushed to the door and opened the door.  
"Oka-sama!" He shouted. "Are you home?!"  
Ameia and Anne entered the cottage, too and Anne could see Dal disappearing up the stairs.  
Anne saw again the picture of Ameia, Dal and Ryo as children smiling.  
Ryo looked other than now on the picture. On the picture all three resembled Anne, Luffy and Ace as kids.  
"What is with the picture?" Asked Ameia after she returned from the kitchen and saw Anne holding the picture.  
"Nothing." Anne answered and put the picture back down. "You just resembles me and my siblings at that age."  
"And your parents?" Asked Ameia. "What's with them?"  
"Mine are both dead. Luffy's parents are both still alive."  
"So you're not siblings by blood?"  
"No, we have became siblings after we drank sake." Anne said and smiled when she remembered it. She realized that until Luffy's arrival that one day Ace and Anne weren't really close. He made his own things and Anne made her things. Just later, after they had saved Luffy from Porcemi she noticed that Ace had ignored Luffy because of he was jealous how close he was to Anne.  
Then they all have done things together - Ace, Sabo, Luffy and she.  
"But... my mother looked exactly like your looks like. Grandpa had told me how she looked like." Anne muttered when Dal returned together with Elia who hurried to Ameia and Anne felt a sign of jealousy when she saw how they were together. And somehow she missed Dadan with whom she had been close, too.  
"Are you all right, too, Anne-chan?" Asked Elia and went over to her, worried.  
"You don't have to worry about me, I'm tough enough." Anne replied.  
"I never have thought that he would do such horrible things." Elia sobbed and her green eyes filled with tears.

Anne looked surprised at her.  
"Don't cry. It's not your fault." She said to comfort the woman in front of her. "Besides, my nakama and me, we will stop him. I promise. And we never break promises."  
She smiled at her. But it was an artificial smile, somehow she wasn't able to smile anymore since Ace died. It was like he took it with him into his grave.  
"I just beg you two to stay here before you'll get killed once again."  
"But..."  
"Don't worry. We'll handle this." Anne said and looked serious again. "You can count on us, believe me."  
Then she opened the door and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.  
_This time I'll take the chance and crush him!_ She thought and first went the way along to the place where Dal had described her the lake, Ryo's nemesis.

_Meanwhile..._

Luffy was on his way to search Anne and ran through the forest as quickly as he could. Besides he was hungry, his stomach growled. But Sanji said that he won't get anything to eat until he won't find Anne.

"ONEE-CHAN!" He called and looked around. Because of he wasn't watching out he crashed into a tree and bounced back on his back.

"Aah, I'm too hungry to think." Luffy said and then he remembered that sometimes he could talk telepathic with Anne. But he was too hungry now to concentrate to talk with his sister.

Then he heard steps and looked around.

He first thought it may be his nakama but they all went to the town to look if there are still some enemies. Just Luffy had to search for Anne.

He still got a weird feeling in his chest when he remembered how Anne have got injured by protecting him. Just like back then, when she lost her left eye because of it.

Then he saw Ryo behind some bushes and trees walking through the forest.

Luffy abrupt jumped on his feet to follow him, his hunger totally forgotten.

He already wanted to defeat Ryo and got something to eat. And then return to their time to proceed the quest to became a pirate king.

He followed Ryo as silent as he could and he felt how he became really excited by doing it. He had done it before, too. In his childhood, when he followed Ace or Anne.

But after some time Luffy got annoyed by following him and he decided to attack him from behind.

Ryo didn't seemed to have noticed Luffy until he made an attack. It was too late to avoid it and so Luffy's rubber fists crashed into Ryo's stomach and he got hurled through the airs and Luffy heard how he crashed into water.

After he had hurried after Ryo he met Anne by a lake in which Ryo fell.

"Good work." She said and looked surprised at the water. "Where are the others?"

"They went to the town." Luffy answered when Ryo went pale out of the water.

"You did great with throwing him into water. That's his nemesis." She said and fold her arms while Ryo looked really angered.

"And it seems like this may be our last chance to defeat him."

**The story is going to end soon :) I've just got the feeling.**

**Hope you like it and please review!**


	16. Ancestor vs Descendants

**Chapter ****1****6**

**-Ancestor vs Descendants-**

While Ryo walked out of the lake he begun already to change into the dragon/human hybrid and Anne knew that she has to change into Kokan Haki to defeat him.

But Luffy also has to change into his Kokan Haki form but she wasn't sure if he could change into Kokan Haki.

Maybe it will be triggered by her getting inured again. Or when his straw hat will get destroyed.

She felt how her right eye was itching and she felt the black dusty shadow coming out of her skin and her clothes changed.

"Let's go, Luffy." She smiled and touched with her tongue her fangs because of she wasn't used to them.

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned as his rubber arms stretched back. "Gomu Gomu no Rifle!"

He twisted his arm around and hit Ryo at close range and because of Anne was here he couldn't get away so Luffy's attack crashed right into his stomach.

Ryo spit blood as he flew over the water and he spread his wings and stopped from falling into water and flew this time to Anne but she just used the black shadowy dust and then she appeared behind him and spin around.  
"Akuma no migi ashi!"  
The black shadowy dust became more around her leg and thus her power became greater so she kicked him and ignored the fact that he looked like Ryo and kicked him as hard as she could first in the guts and then with a high kick which crushed under his chin and he flew back.  
Somehow she felt how her foot with which she had kicked him begun to hurt and she realized that the scales in which his body was hovered were quite hard, just like an armor. She landed on her feet on the ground and Ryo was still in the air, spitting blood. Anne still felt the pain in her leg. She should have use Busoshoku Haki in the attack, now her leg felt broken.  
Ryo now raised his arm and created several lances made out of fire.  
"Shinka: Shiranui!" He shouted and the fire lances flew towards Anne and Luffy.  
"Burrakodasuto!" With this she turned into black shadowy dust and the fire lances flew trough her in the lake. Luffy just used Kenbunshoku Haki to avoid the fire lances but one hit the brim of his straw hat and it nearly got burned but Luffy quickly put the fire off before it would have burned.  
"You... you have burned my hat!" He shouted. He showed a enraged expression on his face and clench his teeth while he held his hat.  
"The hat I received from Shanks..."  
She saw how darkness encompassed her little brother and he slowly turned into Nightmare Luffy. Just because of his hat had been partly destroyed he got mad like this.  
His skin turned blue, he got black rings under his eyes and he grew bigger.  
He probably hasn't got control over Kokan Haki and it breaks quite quickly out, just when the person become angry.  
Now Luffy put the straw hat down on a bush and rush towards Ryo, stretching his arm back.  
"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" His fist flew towards her but when Ryo was about to avoid the attack she pierced him with the black shadowy dust and so he stopped and couldn't move anymore.  
"Damn...!" He just gave out before Luffy's fist crashed in his stomach and he flew back against some trees which have been destroyed because of it.  
"You have to throw him into the water, Luffy! That's his nemesis!" Anne shouted and hurried there where Ryo flew over but then he was over her and he crossed his both index fingers.  
"Jujika!"  
A fire cross flew towards her and she quickly raised her arm.  
"Dakushirudo!"  
A shield of the black dusty shadow formed a shield which protected her from the flames.  
Anne again appeared behind him and made her hands to fists over her head and pressed them against each other.  
"Kyodaina burrakuhanma!" She shouted and a large column of black dusty shadow and it crashed in his head.  
Ryo flew back but he quickly spread his wings and stopped the flight which probably would have end in the lake in the middle of the air.  
"Damn it!" Anne hissed but then she saw Luffy above Ryo in the air, creating a huge hand in Gear 3.  
"Gomu Gomu no Giant Pistol!" The fist turned black because of he was using Busoshoku Haki and it crashed in Ryo and thus he hurled through the air and fell in the lake with a loud splash.  
"Good!" Anne shouted and wince when she felt something in her chest which felt like a static shock. And she knew that the shinimegami was trying to take control over her. Anne ignored it and looked up to Luffy who landed next to her.  
"He's probably shocked from the water. We have to make a final blow." She said. Anne knew she wasn't talking to Luffy. Right now he was unconscious and the Frankenstein was having the control. But usually it won't last for too long.  
"Right." Nightmare Luffy answered and looked at Ryo who went shaking out of the water.  
"Attack him with the usual attack. I'll see what can do." She said and saw how Nightmare Luffy used the usual attack, Gomu Gomu no Pistol to attack him and shortly before his rubber fist could hit him she boost it up with her own Busoshoku Haki and the black dusty shadows. When he hit Ryo the black dusty shadows encompassed Ryo.  
"Burakkusupaikku." Anne muttered and made her hands to a fist.  
The spikes pierced him and the blood splashed from his wounds.  
He fell and crashed on the ground and spit blood while the black shadowy dust disappeared.  
"Fuck... you..." He muttered as Kokan Haki left Ryo. At the time Luffy's Kokan Haki faded away and he fell unconscious to the ground, next to his hat.

**Next time someone is coming back :)**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	17. Returned brother

**Chapter ****1****7**

**-Returned brother-**

Anne still wasn't exhausted enough to let Kokan Haki leave her and she looked down at him.  
"You..." Ryo said and cough up blood. "I hate you."  
She felt a rip in her heart when she heard it but she ignored it and because of she knew that he will die soon and was too exhausted to move.  
"You can hate me, I don't have anything against it." She said. "But why did you killed your siblings and try to destroy this kingdom?"  
"These bastards have cheated on me and made an alliance with my rivals. So I've made an alliance with the other kingdoms and attacked my rival kingdom first, by destroying it the alliance has been drained and I could show the bastards who liked the alliance plan that they shouldn't anger me... and then you all came from the future and destroyed my plan. That's why I hate you!"  
"So you don't love your family." Anne said.  
"Of course I do. But they have to be punished!"  
"By killing them? I'm punishing my brother by hitting him." Anne said and looked angrily at him.  
"Don't act this canting! I bet you want to kill your siblings sometimes, too!" Ryo shouted and cough blood.  
"Never. I would never think about killing my family because of they're the ones I only have." Anne answered. "The same with my nakama."  
"You... So I look like you deceased twin brother, eh?" He asked and stared up to the slowly turning dark sky.  
"Yeah. Just like Ace." Anne said and sorrow and sadness appeared in her eyes.  
"I hope... you'll see him again." He said and made a ironic grimace before he sigh and his face turned slowly grayish white.  
"Why are you saying this?" Anne asked but Ryo made still an ironic face and then he slowly closed the eyes and didn't move anymore.  
Anne just sat there frozen. She understood now what he meant. Now there lay just a corpse of a guy looking like Ace and she was able to revive people. This mean she will be able to revive Ace.  
Anne wasn't sure if she should really do it because of his family may wanted to bury him here.  
When she heard steps she looked around and saw Ameia and Dal coming over to her.  
"We came over when the sounds of fighting ended." Ameia said and looked with a weird, somewhat scared at Ryo's corpse, like he would wake up every second and attack them.  
"How's Luffy?" Asked Dal as he saw Luffy lying on the ground.  
"He's unconscious because he used too much Kokan Haki." Anne answered and looked back at Ryo's corpse. He looked now exactly like Ace when he sleeps.  
"I see." Dal said. "But we wanted to tell you something what our mother had said, even when it was quite unusual for her."  
"What you want to tell me?" Anne asked and looked around to him.  
"She knew that you have to kill Ryo, there's no way out. So she decided that you have to be happy because of you look really sad talking about your deceased brother, besides you have saved us and the island. So... this is something like the permission to use the dead body of our brother to revive your." Dal explained and he grinned.  
"Are you sure?" She asked and raised the eyebrows as her heart suddenly skip a beat of excitement.  
Ameia and Dal looked at each other and smiled before they nod.  
"It's all right, go on." Ameia said and Anne looked around to the corpse and put her shaking hands on his chest and closed her eyes to raise the rate of concentration.  
She was again on the way in the world of spirits, searching for her twin brother. Anne just remembered her most nicest memories with Ace and while she remembered she felt a strong pulling in her chest and knew she found him. Her heart skip a beat of joy when she lead the spirit in the body and could feel how a tear roll down her cheek as she felt the chest moving and her eyes snapped open.  
Now she only has to wait until he will wake up and she'll be sure if she did the right thing.  
_Come on, Ace..._ she thought and bite on her bottom lip while her Kokan Haki disappeared. _Wake up already!_  
Then his eyelids moved and he opened slowly his eyes and stared first up to the sky for a moment before he looked around the place and his sight stopped on Anne who really tried to fight against the tears.  
"Anne?" He asked and sat up slowly. Ace groaned when he felt the rest of the pain of the injuries of which Ryo died. Now they're closed but they were still aching.  
"Where are we?" Then he seemed to notice the tears rolling down her cheeks and looked surprised at her.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked but then she fell in his arms and pressed herself tight to him and sobbed and cried loudly, calling his name with joy of see him back alive again.  
Then he just remembered that he had been killed by Akainu by trying to saving his siblings. He still remembers how he died in Luffy's arms and then suddenly... he was here, in a forest next to his crying twin sister.  
Ace supposed that the only meaning is that he somehow have been revived.  
He put his arms around her and pulled her tight to him and noticed that she has to be quite filled with sorrow because of his death.  
When Ace noticed how long her hair was he realized that it had been quite long ago since she saw him the last time.  
"Welcome back." She sobbed by his ear and wipe the tears away.  
"How long have I been away?" Ace asked as she let go of her and a smirk appeared on her lips.  
"Two years." Anne answered. "And I think Luffy will be happy to see you again."  
She pointed with her head over to Luffy and Ace grinned when he saw their unconscious brother sleeping on the ground.  
"Who have knocked him out?" He asked and stood slowly up and helped Anne back on her feet.  
"He was it by himself." Anne answered and looked around to Dal and Ameia. "Besides, there's a lot what you should know." 

**Awww, my most favorite character of One Piece next to Luffy and Zoro came back to life :3**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	18. My wish

**Chapter ****1****8**

**-My wish-**

"The last ship disappeared, too." Usoppe said. He gas got binoculars in his hand and looked around the coast to see if there will be any remained ships which try to attack them. But there weren't any ships anymore.  
Either they have been destroyed or they had flee of the shock that there's such a strong group of people who have defeated them.

Sabo was standing next to Usoppe with the sword he got from Anne in his hand and put it back in the scabbard.  
"Seems like it." He said. "I just wonder if they have defeated that bastard."  
Obviously he meant Ryo with it.  
"The sounds of fighting have stopped." Robin said. "So one of them have to be defeated."  
"You mean Luffy and Anne could be defeated, too?" Asked Nami and shuddered by the thought that the two strongest of the crew could have been defeated.  
"Don't say something like that, Robin!" Shouted Usoppe and Brook at the same time.  
"We just can hope they both are all right." Franky said.  
"Yohohoho, what about having a little concert then?" Asked Brook with his guitar in his hand. "To relax our nerves and the ones of the poor inhabitants!"  
"You've got nerves!" Shouted Zoro, Sanji and Usoppe at the same time.  
"Is this always like this?" Asked Sabo, wondering about the crew of his siblings.  
"The most." Nami replied. "However, you'll never get used to it."  
That reminded Sabo of his childhood, when he lived together with Luffy, Anne and Ace by Dadan.  
They always did unexpected things and that was one reason why he liked these three. The other was that they haven't been born as nobles and were free to do what they wanted.  
Suddenly there was a loud scream which was probably from Luffy.  
"What's going on there?" Asked Sanji and raised his hidden eyebrow before they saw Anne's and Luffy's ancestors coming alive out of the forest with a big smile.  
The civilians slowly went out of the houses, surprised to see the emperors alive.  
"Wait wasn't they supposed to be death?" Asked Sabo.  
"Zombies!" Shouted Nami, Usoppe and Brook like one. Then Usoppe turned around to Brook.  
"You're a living skeleton! You shouldn't be afraid of it!"  
Then they heard Luffy loud screaming and coming out of the forest, too.  
"Oi! Everyone!" He shouted with a very big and happy grin. He barely has got any bruises.  
"Luffy!" They all shouted as their captain went along to them followed by Ameia and Dal.  
"Where's Anne?" Asked Nami.  
"They went to Oro Jackson." Dal said. "Besides, Anne need a doctor. She has got a broken leg."  
"How did you... I mean you were supposed to be dead!"  
"Yes, but Anne have used her Kokan Haki and revived us." Ameia answered. "This Haki form is quite impressive."  
"How cool!" Shouted Usoppe impressed.  
"But wait! You've said _they_ went to the ship. Is there anyone other than Anne-chan?" Asked Sanji.  
"It is!" Luffy shouted happily. "She had revived Ace into the corpse of that Ryo guy!"  
"_What_?!" Shouted the others, just Sabo was too shocked to say anything. Ace was the first one he met after he escaped the noblehood and they quickly became friends by stealing from pirates - what was really risky - to buy one day a ship and sail away to an other life.  
But probably the happiest one of them was Anne.  
"Let's go guys! We have to meet them there!" Shouted Luffy and ran forward to the forest.  
Just Sabo stayed behind.  
"You're not following them?" Asked Dal surprised.  
"I'm still surprised that she managed to revive him." Sabo said. "Besides, I'm not a crew member so..."  
"So what? You're siblings, aren't you. Even when not by blood, you probably love them and want to see him, too."  
"You're right." Sabo said and grabbed his hat.  
"Go and see them. Meanwhile we'll try to open a time portal to your time." Ameia said.  
"Thanks." Said Sabo and rushed forward after his new friends to see his brother after years again. 

"... and that's how I ended reviving you in Ryo's body." Anne told Ace while he carried her on his back because of she had broke her leg by using an attack without Busoshoku Haki. But Anne felt totally comfortable on his back, feeling his warmth which removed the coldness from her heart and slowly changing her to the old Anne.  
"That's really weird to move in a body which doesn't really belongs to me. But I guess I will get used to it." Ace said as he walked to the direction Anne told him. But he was confused why he felt guilty. Maybe because of the tears Anne had cried when he woke up. Maybe because of he felt how she suffered from the sorrow and sadness that he had died.  
"Tell me the truth... how much have you missed me?" He asked while they passed the entrance to the corridor which lead to the place where Oro Jackson was.  
Anne first didn't responded she just was silent before she talked.  
"I... I really missed you. You're my twin brother, the one I spend most of my life with. And after you died... I got prejudices that it was my fault that you've died. Besides I got the feeling that a part of me died that day, too."  
Ace somehow was moved by the words of his elder twin sister and smiled while he let go of her with one hand and hit her head.  
"Ouch!" She shouted. "For what was that?!"  
"First; it was my own decision to save Luffy from Akainu. Second; you're not only alive to save everyone around her like a bodyguard. You have you own dreams, too, or not? Can't you remember how you said you want to be one of the Yonko?"  
Of course Anne remembered that wish.  
"I still want to become one and I'm working hard for it. But now Blackbeard is one of them, so..."  
"He's a Yonko?!" Shouted Ace shocked. "I really was long away."  
Anne giggled by him mentioning it.  
"I bet everyone will be shocked." She said and grinned. She realized how she also had missed the feeling to laugh normally but it also was unusual for her.  
"Luffy had be. First." Ace said and smiled when he remembered how his little brother was screaming of joy and excitement to see him and then he hugged him and went off with Dal and Ameia to get the others.  
"Father is dead, right?" Asked Ace after a while. Anne knew that he was talking about Whitebeard.  
"He is. And Blackbeard claimed the devil fruit's power and is able to use it."  
"Damn it." Ace hissed. "I was too weak to defeat him."  
"But it's still good that he can't use Kokan Haki." Anne replied. "So we have got a chance to kill him when we'll meet him."  
"It weird that I can use still the powers of the Mera Mera no Mi." He said. "Is it because of Ryo could do it in the Kokan Haki form?"  
"I think so. But now look what exactly is there." Anne said as they entered the big hall where Oro Jackson was and pointed at the ship.  
"What the... Isn't that Oro Jackson?" He asked. "Our father's ship?"  
"It is." Anne answered. "They told me that he begged them to taking care of it after his death. So that's why it's here."  
"I see." Ace said and didn't let her down. He just stared up. "It's really huge."  
"But not as huge as Whitebeard's ship, right?" Asked Anne while she heard steps and looked around.  
"No, not as huge as his ship." Ace answered.

**I have to end the chapter here otherwise it will be too long :)**

**Hope you like it and please review!**


	19. Family

**Chapter ****1****9**

**-Family-**

Luffy then appeared with the others while Ace had put Anne down and looked at her broken leg.

"Ace!" Shouted the others who have followed Luffy and Ace raised his hand.

"Long time no see, guys." He said with a smile.

Then Chopper went along, still in his reindeer form and looked at Anne's leg while Luffy took off the necklace with the key and put the necklace around Chopper's neck and he changed into the usual stuffed animal looking form.

"I can talk again!" He shouted and smiled. He then seemed to remember that he has got a patient and looked at Anne's broken leg.

"Was it difficult to defeat Ryo?" Asked Usoppe and Luffy laughed.

"I cannot remember." He said. "But now that Ace's here means that we have defeated him."

While the others wondered that Luffy couldn't remember that he had defeated Ryo Anne was wondering how they will make it back in their usual time when suddenly Sabo appeared.

"There you are." He said and looked at Ace while Ace looked with big eyes around to him.

"Sabo? You're alive?!" He asked and stood up.

"Like you see." Sabo said and grinned while they both greet them by clasping each other's hand as a greeting.

"I've lived and worked under Luffy's father in the revolutionary Army." Sabo said while they stood aside from the others and talked to each other.

"This is really surprising. We all thought you're dead." Ace said and fold his arms.

"I know. But I actually wasn't." Sabo said. "I helped just out... I knew I'll meet you all back again someday."

"And there they are." Ace said and looked over to the group while Chopper made a splint on Anne's leg and bandaged it. This time Zoro took her on his back and she put her arms around his neck.

"What about this ship?" Asked Sanji and looked up the Oro Jackson.

"We'll take it with us." Luffy said and laughed.

"How you think to get it on the Sunny?!" Shouted Usoppe.

"We can took Sunny on it." Said Robin.

"Forget it! I haven't built that ship for nothing!" Shouted Franky.

"How about turning it little?" Asked Brook.

"And how do you think to do that?" Asked Nami. Luffy pointed at Anne.

"Onee-chan's devil fruit can maybe help us." He said.

"I can't use it." Anne answered.

Luffy looked over to Chopper and grabbed the necklace with the key and pulled it over his head before he gave it back to Anne.

"Now you must be able to use it!" He said. Anne just sigh and reached out and placed her hand on the ship. She thought over shrinking it into the size of a 500 Beli coin.

"How cool!" Shouted Luffy and caught the now little ship and looked fascinated at it. "Now we can take it with us."

They all returned to the town later and Anne wondered if she was too heavy for Zoro because of he went behind all them.

"I am too heavy?" She asked.

"What?" Zoro asked irritated. "You're not heavy. I'm used to carry a lot heavier things."

"Oh, thanks. How nice." She said ironic while they entered the town and went over to the fortress to meet Dal and Ameia.

They were still trying to find out how to take them back in their time but one of their servants told the group that food was ready if they wanted to eat.

Luffy, who already have been hungry for some time and ran the way to the dinning hall, close followed by Usoppe, Chopper and Brook who also seemed to be quite hungry.

"I wonder how the cooking of this time is tasting." Sanji said and followed them.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Zoro and looked around to Anne. She just nod when she heard her stomach growling.

"I am."

Then they both followed their friends to the dinning hall and Anne gave Zoro instructions where they should go otherwise they would have get lost by Zoro's bad sense of direction.

The meal even turned into a Party and Dal and Ameia went over, too, with the ancestors came to celebrate with them. Anne haven't laughed on that day for so long and was happy to have the ones she loved around her.

_Maybe... Sabo and Ace will join us..._ She thought and looked at both. Ace was right now raising his mug together with Franky and Sabo and Zoro were talking about swords. They both were using swords for fighting so they respected each other. That's how swordfighter were like.

But after some time she noticed how tired she was and her eyes were hurting and she was yawing by every third word. At some time her eyes closed without her even noticing it and she felt asleep while the others were celebrating.

Some hours later she woke up and realized that she laid in the bed she had slept before, when she had the nightmare. But somehow she felt squeezed and first didn't knew what it was until she noticed Ace laying right and Luffy left of her, hugging her in sleep.

She chuckled when she remembered that the last time they have slept like this were in the tree house at the age of twelve.

Luffy's head lay on her stomach and his hat was on her chest. Ace's head rest on her shoulder and his black hair tickled her cheek. Just Sabo wasn't here, who also have hugged her when the other two have done it. Anne reached out her hand for Luffy's head and stroke over his black hair while she put one arm around Ace and somehow she enjoyed being this close to her both brothers.

It reminded her of her past with them.

Usually it had been a quite happy childhood, just a part in her childhood, when she was ten, was not really great.

But now her family was complete again.

**I have always thought over how it looks like when they are sleeping hugged to each other. And this is the way my head created :)**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	20. Back in time

**Chapter ****20**

**-Back in time-**

The scientists of Demahagan Kingdom and also their two emperors Dal and Ameia needed total one week to find a way back in the time from which the straw hats and Sabo came. In that time Anne's leg have finally healed and Chopper was surprised that it went this quickly.

"This is because of all of our family are tough." Said Ace who sat next to her and grinned. He already got used to the body he got now and he even get the same clothes he had before he died. He just wear an open-front shirt, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt and a blue punch belted around his left leg. And he also has the black boots on. Just his hat, his beads and his dagger couldn't be made again. And Ace looked like he was missing them.

"Don't worry. We'll go over the grave where your origin body is buried and get them." Anne said while Chopper opened the splint.

"They're still there?" Ace asked surprised and Anne nods.

"They were you precious things, right?" Anne asked.

"Right." Ace answered. "I can't await to see the faces of the others."

"I believe you." Anne said and then she looked to Chopper.

"Can you move your leg?" He asked. Anne moved her leg and it even didn't hurt her.

"It's all right." She said and stood up.

Then they went down to meet the others and Dal and Ameia who looked really exhausted after this month of researching a way to get the pirates back in their time.

"In the end it actually have been easy." Dal said. "Robin-san told us what stood on the time portal in your time and then it was quite easy."

In the entrance hall they have draw with the blood of someone the same Poneglyph letters on the ground.

"And this will really function?" Asked Nami and looked at the letters written in blood.

"Let's try it out." Said Luffy and pushed them all into the circle with Poneglyph letters.

"Wait! What if we'll land in an other time?" Asked Usoppe.

"I know how to create another time portal." Said Robin with a little smile.

"Well, then." Said Dal when they all stood in the time portal and didn't tried to look at Ace who was in his brother's body... and take him with them back in their time.

"Thank you, people for helping us." Ameia said. "We are in your debt."

Anne felt how a smile appeared on her lips and Luffy giggled.

"No problem." He said. Then Dal and Ameia begun to read every of the Poneglyph words and when they have to say the time when the group of pirates should be they said the date and the circle begun to shine bright and with a loud noise the twelve disappeared and let their ancestors behind.

"It will be too silent here now." Ameia said.

"You're right. But let's write down on a Poneglyph who saved us. To let later generations know it." Dal answered. "Besides, we have to get stronger to protect this kingdom."

"You're right." Ameia answered. "You're right."

Te travel through the time everything was black. Anne just got the feeling of sitting in the rollercoaster in Sabaody Park on Sabaody Archipelago and dashing down. And she didn't saw or heard anyone before suddenly everything became blank before she then felt sand underneath her and sat up. She smiled when she noticed that she was back in time – in front of her was Thousand Sunny laying on the beach. It looked like they have been just a day away.

Slowly she stood up and looked up to the ship.

"That was quite a long time we have been away, haven't we?" She asked and giggled. She thought Sunny may answer her just like Going Merry back then by the viking funeral on sea.

But Sunny didn't answered, the figurehead just seemed to smile.

"Anne!" She heard and looked around. There were Nami, Usoppe and Sabo coming towards her. Probably they haven't landed far away from her.

"We all seemed to returned to the right time." Sabo said when he saw the ship.

"Oh! The mast is repaired!" Said Usoppe.

"Maybe it was again the Klabautermann." Anne said and chuckled. She remembered how Usoppe had reacted when he saw it repairing their first ship.

"But where are the others?!" Shouted Nami. "Maybe they haven't make it back."

"Nami! Don't say something like this!" Usoppe yelled.

"But how should we get the ship back into water." Anne said.

"Maybe by pushing it." Sabo said.

"And how you want to do it?!" Shouted Usoppe. "We aren't strong enough."

Sabo and Anne looked at each other.

"Should we try it?" Anne asked.

"Would be an idea." Sabo answered and went over with Anne to the ship.

"Wait! What are you two planning to do!?" Shouted Nami and Usoppe at the same time as Anne and Sabo leaned against the stern and used as much power as they had to push the ship back into water. And Anne was quite strong – after all she was able to throw Oars through the air.

The ship slowly moved and then it splashed when it went into the ship.

"See? Was it this difficult?" Asked Anne.

"Can it be that everyone of your family are monsters?!" Shouted Usoppe with big eyes.

"Monsters?" Asked Sabo irritated.

"They think that of everyone who has got powers they haven't." Anne said. "But I wonder where the others were."

"I think we just should wait." Nami said. "They know where the ship is."

"Yeah." Anne grabbed the rope ladder which was always by it. "Come on, Sabo. See what kind of ship we have got."

Then she jumped up the last steps to the upper deck.

"I see. We don't have any option now."

Said Usoppe and the other two entered the ship, too.

**The story slowly ends. I hope you liked it and please review!**


	21. We go!

**Chapter ****21**

**-We go!-**

Ace found himself next to a house in the middle of the forest. It was an abandoned house, no one seemed to live here.

"Gnh!" He heard next to him and looked around, just to see Luffy with his head in the ground.

"What are you doing, Luffy?" Asked Ace and stood up.

"Help me, Ace!" Luffy shouted and slammed his hands on the ground by trying to get his head out.

"You're always making trouble, you moron." Ace said and put his arms around Luffy's belly and he pulled Luffy out of the ground.

"Where are we?" Ace asked and looked around to the house.

"It looks like the house of the old man we have met first. But it doesn't looked this abandoned." Luffy said.

"The past had been changed... so the future changed, too." Said suddenly Robin who went out of the house.

"So we have really made it back?" Asked Luffy and laughed.

"Shouldn't we go where the others are?" Asked Ace. "There's probably a meeting place."

"Yeah, our ship!" Shouted Luffy. "Let's go there!"

Then he ran forward without waiting for Ace and Robin.

"We should better follow him." Ace said. "Before one of us will get lost."

"You're right." Robin answered and both followed Luffy.

"Marimo! Don't go ahead, you only just get lost here!" Shouted Sanji while Zoro went on. Zoro just turned around and looked angrily at the blonde man.

"What did you said, you moron?!" Shouted Zoro angrily and looked around. He grabbed his sword. "I'll cut you in two half!"

"Hey, now is not the time to fight!" Said Franky.

"I agree to it." Said Brook. "After all we have to meet the others."

"Right." Said Chopper who is able to speak again.

"How should we, the Marimo is always going his way." Sanji said while he ignored Zoro offending.

"We're not far away from the ship." Franky said. "I can feel it!"

And he was right. They weren't far away from the beach and they just went the sand bank along and saw the ship in the water and at the same time Ace, Luffy and Robin arrived by the ship.

"OI!" Luffy shouted to tell them that he's back.

"Robin-chen! Are you all right?!" Sanji flew over to Robin and she nod.

"There you all are!" Nami appeared on the balcony by the stern.

"Who have repaired the mast?" Asked Franky while they entered the ship. Ace seemed to be amazed that a ship could have grass on it and then they found here Anne, Sabo and Usoppe.

"Seems like when the future is changed the future will partly change, too." Robin explained to Sabo and Anne. "The island is still abandoned, no one other than us seems to be here."

"Then the old man is away, too..." Muttered Sabo.

Then suddenly Luffy stood in front of him with folded arms and looked at Sabo.

"What about joining us?" He asked.

"What...?" Asked Sabo surprised.

"You don't have anywhere to go now, right? The old man is away now and you probably won't stay alone here." Luffy said and grinned. Sabo first didn't seemed to know what he should say but then he grinned.

"If you say this... then all right. I'll join you." Sabo said.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted and grinned.

"Welcome in our crew, Sabo." Said Sanji and smiled just like the others.

"Shouldn't we already get sailing?" Asked Zoro. "After all we have to go on."

"Zoro you insensitive ass!" Shouted Nami and hit him.

"What?!" Shouted Zoro back angrily.

"He's right." Said Luffy. "Come on, guys! Take the anchor in and pull the sails down!"

"Aye, aye!"

After the ship was sailing again Nami looked at the Log Pose which pointed to the next islands.

"Weird. Although we fell through a hole in the middle of the ocean we seems to be back on the Grand Line again." She said.

"It's maybe because of we changed the past." Anne said who was standing next to her and looking at the Log Pose.

"You think?" Nami asked and looked surprised at her and Anne nod.

"It could be." She said. "This is the New World after all. Here is everything weirder than in the other side of the world."

"Right." Answered Nami and smiled. She took out the map she found on Punk Hazard and looked what the next islands may be.

"The next island will be this one." Said Nami and pointed on the island which will be the next. Anne knew this island. It was an merely inhabited one and that's why some of them decided to make that island into the graveyard for famous pirates. But to reach the graves you have to walk quite long into the island and through a corn field.

But usually pirates are using that island as a chance for resting before they travel on.

"It's a resting place. It's better to stop by there and rest before traveling on." Anne said.

She was saying this but on the Graveyard Island were the graves of Ace, Whitebeard and even Gol D. Roger.

"Let's go to that island!" Shouted Luffy and pointed over to the horizon.

"We are already on the way." Nami answered annoyed. "It's good to be there, we need to rest before we'll meet again some strong enemies."

"How long will it need to reach that island?" Asked Usoppe.

"Around three days." Nami answered.

"And we can increase our supply." Said Sanji. "After all that what Luffy had ate."

"I was hungry." Luffy answered with a haunch in his hand.

The others just laughed and even Anne smiled.


	22. Journey goes on

**Chapter ****22**

**-Journey go on-**

_Three days later..._

It was the middle of the night and everyone on the ship was sleeping. Just Anne couldn't sleep and stood on the deck and stared at the skyline of the island and thought over go down and visit the graves of her father, Whitebeard and Ace to get his things back. But she wasn't sure if she should do it.

Their supplies have been got increased and everyone had done what they wanted. Just Anne haven't done what she wanted and with a sigh she decided to go and visit the graves. But first she took a jersey and took on over the night dress and took on black boots and went out.

Just when she land on the ground she heard someone going over to the railing and looked up.

"Where are you going?"

It was Ace and he looked at her.

"Eeh... I'm going visiting... the graves." She said.

"The graves?" He asked and raised the eyebrows.

"Yeah. This is the Graveyard island. The graves of every famous pirate who have died are here." She explained. Ace still stood there and seemed to think over something before he grinned.

"I'm coming with you." He said and jumped over the railing and grinned at her.

"After all I have to visit father." He said. Now Anne wasn't sure if he meant Gol D. Roger or Whitebeard.

"That's an idea. And you can get your things back." Said Anne while she lead him to the direction where the graves were.

Then suddenly they heard the noise of rubber stretching and Anne wince when she knew what was happening.

She turned around and could see Luffy flying towards them.

"Luffy?!" She shouted and Ace turned around to. They both tried to avoid but it was already too late. Luffy caught both and they crashed into the corn field.

"Gaaah!"

Luffy landed on the both and laughed while Anne stood quickly up again and tried to get the corn streaks out of her hair and Ace was scolding Luffy.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?!" He shouted while Luffy stood up and laughed.

"I've saw you both going away and wanted to come with you." He said. "Where are you going?"

"Visiting graves." Anne answered. "Besides I've got the feeling that other people are here visiting the graves."

They followed Anne forward through the corn fields and passed after some time some graves and then they found Gol D. Rogers's grave.

It was like Whitebeard's grave. A marble stone block with his name engraved into it. His coat, hat and the flag of the roger pirates still were flattering in the wind.

"How cool." Said Luffy, impressed to see the pirate king's grave while Anne just sunk her head and smiled. She had brought Ace to their father's grave and she could see a newspaper by the grave where stood about the return of the straw hats. Probably to inform him that his daughter is back. She smiled while she just nod as a sign of good bye and placed her hands on the backs of Luffy and Ace pushing them forwards.

"Let's go. There are still two graves waiting." She said while they went on.

After some time they found Whitebeard's and Ace's grave and Ace made a grimace when he looked at his own grave.

"I can't believe it." He said. "Under this grave lays my origin body..."

Ace then looked over to Whitebeard's grave and kneel down on one knee and seemed to greet his father. Anne just went over to Ace's grave and grabbed his hat and the beads. She put the beads around his neck and the hat on his head and took then the dagger.

Luffy was meanwhile staring at the graves and seemed to be still impressed that he saw the pirate king's grave. But Anne wondered why Ace needed a dagger but then she gave it to Ace while he stood up again.

He patted his hat and looked up to the flag of the Whitebeard pirates when he heard steps and looked around when he heard someone calling his name.

There he saw Marco, Jozu and some other of the Whitebeard pirates coming over.

"See. I said there are other people on the island than we and the inhabitants." Anne said.

"How did you come back to life?" Asked Marco still surprised to see Ace. Ace just grin.

"It's still good to have someone whose Kokan Haki has got the ability to revive someone." Ace said and looked over to Anne who made a grimace and fold the arms.

"It's a long story how it had happened." She said. She felt a weird rip in her heart when she thought that Ace may go with them. He was after all a part of the crew.

Ace belonged to them, not like Anne. She belonged to the straw hats.

She then let Ace with his crew mates alone and talked to Luffy who was whining that he was hungry.

"It's still not morning." Anne said. "And you know what Sanji do if you'll wake him up because of it."

Luffy was sitting on the ground with folded arms, sulking and whining.

"But I'm hungry."

Anne heard his stomach growling by herself and snort.

"Okay, I'll make you something after we'll return." She said to stop Luffy's whining.

"Really?" His eyes begun to glint.

"Yeah, really." She said and looked over to Ace.

"And now, Ace? Are you going to join us again?" Asked Marco. Ace was silent. While he had been the time after he had been revived he grew closer to the crew members of the straw hats. And he even got a weird feeling by thinking of left his siblings behind. And he got jealous by the thought that all his siblings are living together while he was not together with them.

"I don't know. You won't have anything against it, right?"

"Of course not." Marco said and he knew already that Ace wanted to join the straw hats and looked over to Anne and Luffy who were talking about something.

Ace looked around to them and both looked up.

"Well... I have thought over it a lot times. May I join your crew?"

They both looked surprised and perplexed at him.

Then Luffy laughed.

"Sure you can!" He shouted and Anne smiled, too.

Ace said good bye to Marco and the others and he returned with Anne and Luffy to their ship.

"I'm still hungry." Luffy said.

"I know. I'll make you something to eat." She said and then she looked over to Ace. "By the way, welcome to our crew!"

Ace grinned.

"Thanks."

"Let's go! We have to get to our next adventure!" Shouted Luffy. "But first we have to eat!"

Ace and Anne laughed while they walked after him back to Thousand Sunny.

**This is the end of the story. Maybe there will come a Crossover of One Piece and Fairy Tail. Hope you liked the story and please review! **

**And thank you for reading!**


End file.
